Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Ace, Duck, Tech and Rev are traveling many dream world to complete the test, but on their way here. They find out something went wrong.
1. Dream of Acmetropolis

Mandarin wake up in Mephiles's Computer Room and saw 2 body with darkness rising out, and he saw Ricky

Ricky: So. Is this how you want it? Mandarin. Can you fill me in?

?: My name...

He summon his sword and make Ricky shock

Ricky: Huh? Do you remember now, or... Wait a minute, did you never lose your memory?

Then he stab Ricky in the chest

?: That's isn't my name. I'm not "Mandarin".

Then Ricky's heart Haas comes out of his chest

?: My name... Is Mephiles.

At Acmetropolis

They are watching the Sky

Ace: But. How long will the ship takes us?

Duck: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Minutes later

They are riding their ship

Tech: The Asteroid Belt is coming.

Rev: Hold on tight.

Then something just hits them and then the Ships got destroy. Our Heroes are still alive drifting in space

Ace: Duck! Tech! Rev!

Duck: We're Okay!

They saw Vexus

Vexus: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Heroes that he said to me. And it's time for me to settled this score!

Ace: Vexus? What are you... Is that a test for us?

Duck: Come on! You can work it out later!

All: Okay!

Vexus: I don't think I will fall from you guys.

They are fighting her and she disappeared, then Ace and his friends saw a Black Hole coming, they hold on tight and then they got sucked in. They are drifting in space and then a Symbol of a Heart has showed and then Ace and his Friends swords has appeared and it aim to the Symbol, now Ace and his friends has vanished into light.

Meanwhile

A Brown Coated person is in space

?: This world has been connected.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Dream of Traverse Town

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: As a Warrior, Skeleton King had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the Animal and humans heart that weakens us, or empower us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Warrior War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Skeleton King had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Warrior Wielders like your selves. And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Ace, Duck, Tech, Rev, are to be tested for the mark of a true Animal Warrior. No doubt you fancy yourselves master's already, but it takes years of training. Only a true Warrior can teach you the proper way. Four of you are self-taught Animal Warriors an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Sword, and begin your training again with a clean slate.

All: What?

Ace: But this is formality, was it? I already proved myself. Me, my Grandpa and Duck- we can take on anything. Am I right, Duck?

Duck: I don't think so. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I don't know if I'm ready to wield that sword. Maybe I do need to tested.

Tech: Duck... Then count me and Rev in. Put us through the test!

Ace: Even me! And you'll see- me, Duck, Tech and Rev will pass with flying colours.

Yen Sid: Very well, then. Ace, Duck, Tech, Rev, let you examination begins.

Flashback has ended

Ace and Rev are in Traverse Town in their new outfit. And they wake up

Ace: Where are we, Rev?

Rev: I think we're in Traverse Town.

 **Traverse Town**

Ace: Rev! Look! Our outfit has changed!

Rev: Must be from Yen Sid's magic.

Ace: But where's Duck and Tech!

Both: Tech! Duck! Where are you!

?: Will you be quite. So loud.

They fall off the Balcony and they meet Yang the Blue Bunny

Yang: You're name is Ace and Rev, was it?

Rev: Yeah? How did you know our names?

He take a look at their hands

Yang: Hm, looks you two aren't a player.

Ace: What do you mean?

Yang: You wanna know? Look at this?

He show a Timer on his Hand

Yang: Players get marked with the time limit. And this game, I can't lose. I need my Game partner.

Rev: Sure?

Ace: We don't know about any "Game" you said, but can we help?

Yang: What? Hold on Do you two trust every stranger you met? Nah, I don't think so. You two are not a player. And my pact's with someone else.

Ace: Alright, we can't be partner... Well... Maybe we can help you as a friend?

Yang: We're friends now? It's not so easy.

Ace: Not sure it was, but... You can make it easier.

Yang: Hm... That's sounds nice.

Ace: Alright. Lead the way.

He is doing some moves and make Ace and Rev surprised

Ace: Rev! I think we should do that!

Rev: Yeah!

They went off with him

Ace: Say, bunny. Can you tell us your names?

Then Dream Eaters appeared

Yang: Dream Eaters!

Rev: That's a long name for you.

Yang: (Annoyed) I meant them, stupid.

Rev: Oh. I see.

Yang summon his dream Eater

Yang: Don't let them Surrounded us! Let's split up!

Ace: Okay!

Yang: And I'm Yang.

Ace: Was that the...

Yang: Yes... It is.

Ace: "Yang the Bunny." That's a nice one.

Yang: Nope, it's not.

Ref: Alright. Come on, Yang! Let's take them!

They are fighting and they defeated them

Rev: These things with you- they're Dream Eaters, too?

Yang: Yep. If I'm gonna survive the game, I'm gonna need so backup. Do you think you can control them?

Rev: Well... Okay.

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: If we are ever to strike down Skeleton King, we need the individuals King Bugs spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our worlds. To do so, Seven Sleeping Symbols must be found and get it, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special lanes with your swords. But your new goals the "Sleeping Symbols," are harder to get. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many World's back from the darkness- but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds, are said to have their own manner of darkness.

He show a Dream Eater

Yen Sid: They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds "Nightmare," which devour happy dreams- and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the nightmare. The dream esters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guides you, to the Symbol you seek at the heart of each world.

Flashback has ended

They went to the Third District

Yang: I brought Ace that you want it.

Rev: Are you alright, Yang?

They saw a Black Coated person

Both: No way!

He jump

Yang: Hey! That wasn't part of the deal! I thought you can't hurt him!

He stop him

Ace: Yang! Don't do this!

Then Rev and Ace look sleepy

Ace: What happening?

Rev: Why we're so... Sleepy.

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech wake up in Traverse Twin

Tech: What is this place?

Duck: Are we in... Traverse Town? Hey! What happen to our Clothes?

Tech: I guess Yen Sid make some Magic's for us. But where is Ace and Rev?

Duck: I remember that our ship got destroy after Vexus attacked... And then I think we got the Symbol.

Tech: So... This must be the Sleeping world. Our swords, it just summon on our hands when we needed most.

Duck: Okay... It's started.

?: Hm... Where's your portal?

They saw Master Yo hovering

Master Yo: It take something special to jump between the grounds without one.

Tech: Who are you?

Master Yo: I am Master Yo.

Tech: What are talking about the "Portal"?

Master Yo: Are we just skipping the part where you tell your names?

Duck: I'm Danger Duck.

Tech: Tech.

Master Yo: Nice to meet you, two. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portal are what let people like is cross between them.

Tech: There can be two of a world?

Master Yo: The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world- that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Duck, Tech. I've got a little errand for you.

Duck: Nope. Don't think so.

Tech: We're leaving.

They are gonna leave

Master Yo: What? At least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl name Linda. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend... Ace and Rev.

They heard what he said

Duck: You know them?

Master Yo: Looks like I have you're attention. But unfortunately... I don't have any clue where he is. If he's not in this version of the world. I can only think he has to be in the other one. Simple logic.

Tech: Alright.

Duck: Sure, you wanna find your Linda. You got it. Let's go.

They went to the Second District

Tech: Master Yo, why don't they ever attack you?

Master Yo: "They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is weird, because I've got plenty of dreams in my sleep.

Duck: But they just attacking me and Tech... So... You think we're a dreamer?

Master Yo: Evey Humanoid Animal being is a dreamer. I had a son once who was he has a greater dream then my daughter, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sir of remind me of my son, Duck. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies.

Then Yuck the Green Bunny appeared

Yuck: I have you now, Master Yo! Once I take you down, me and Linda is going back home!

Master Yo: Yuck. How many times do we have to go over this? You have been tricked, by that person in a black coat.

Both: What?

Tech: Black coats?

Duck: But that's...

Master Yo: I'm told you you've made a friend of our enemy.

Yuck: Just shut it, Alright? Your Chit-chat ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eater!

He summon his Dream Eater, but it walk to Duck's Dream Eater

Tech: Huh?

Yuck: Aw, man!

Much for Master Yo's amusement

Minutes Later

Then Yuck admit in defeat

Yuck: Aw! I give up! This is not my day.

Master Yo: Playing the tough bunny like you? I'd be worn out, too.

Yuck: I just... Want to do this for Lina.

Duck: We know how you feel.

Then Tech and Duck are looking sleepy

Tech: What the?

Duck: Why are we suddenly...so sleepy?

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed. From an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade." The "Digi-blade" and the "Blade of Power." So that none could even pay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the world was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" "Sword" and "Digimon's Power" in the image of the original X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power, and water a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's War." But though the war extinguished all light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World's was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the Real X-Blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it one of Darkness and one of light, shattered into Twenty Pieces for the X-Blade seven light; thirteen of Darkness. For the Digi-blade thirteen light; twenty seven of Darkness. As for the Blade of Power eighteen light; thirty two darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Sword, Keyblade, Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian- a weapon and power designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first Heroes of the Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's.

Back to Ace and Rev

Ace and Rev has Awaken

Rev: Where is he?

Ace: Don't know. But they're gone. Before we fell asleep, Yang said that he and that jerk in the coat had a "deal."

Rev: But what was that deal?

Ace: Don't know. But... Are the two of them in league? This can't be right...

Rev: We never even found Yang's Partner. Maybe we should look around.

They went off and saw another District

Ace: Wow! I never been to that place!

And they saw a female dog

Ace: Hey! Look at that! Hey, you. Are you Yang's Partner?

Lina: Huh? Hmm... I'm not so sure. All I know is that my name is Lina.

Rev: You're saying... You've lost your memory?

Lina: Yeah.

Ace: Oh. I see..

Lina: Hey, don't be sad. You know what they always say- "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

Rev: Yeah... I think that is true.

Lina: Yeah.

Ace: Hmm. "A little Help"... I have an idea! Maybe Yang can not your memory! Come on, you guys! Let's go find him!

Both: Okay!

They went off to find him and they found him at the top of the building

Ace: Hey, Yang. We found you.

Yang: (Sigh) Guys. Why? You still trust me?

Ace: Of course we are.

Yang: But you know I tricked you, was it? That person in the black coat, he said he could send me back home- me and my friends- but I had to bring you to him first, Ace. I'm sorry.

Ace: Not my problem. When it really mattered you stood up for me. And besides- we're friends. Was it?

Yang: Friends?

He smile to them

Rev: And hey, Yang- this is Lina. Is she your Game partner?

Yang: No, she isn't. She's my ally. I was with somebody else.

Then Lina disappeared

Ace: What the?

Rev: Huh? Lina!

Then they saw a Black Coated person, Yang is gonna attack him and he got hit

Both: Yang!

They saw a Giant Dream Eater and they saw a Black Coated person leaving

Ace: Wait!

They are fighting that dream Eater and it Gone. Then they saw Duck and Tech with a Pink Bunny

Ace: Duck!

Rev: Tech!

The Pink Bunny ran off and then they heard a voice

Master Po: Wait, you two!

Then Master Yo has appeared

Yang: Master Yo.

Yang: Hi, Yang. How long the days without you have felt.

Then Lina appeared with him

Ace: Lina. We're so glad you're alright.

Ref: Yang, do you know that Panda?

Yang: Yes, he's my father.

Ace: Okay... Are you the one who take Lina away? And... How did you know us?

Master Yo: If you like to settle down for a minute. I'll field your questions one at the time. Let's start with Lina. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my portal.

They look confused

Master Yo: I'll say, her dream are a gateway between worlds.

Ace: Oh. I get it, Doc.

Master Yo: And for your Question- how did I possibly know your name- right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spared you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up. I know you're a team to Duck and Tech, too.

Rev: Really? You heard them?

Master Yo: Well, of course. I'm kind of a wise Panda.

Ace: So, where are they?

Master Yo: They're right inside the projection, in another imagining of this world.

Ace: You mean another Traverse Town? Can me and Rev get there with your Portal magic?

Master Po: I don't think so, it won't work on you. My "Portal Magic" only opens for the one with Lina's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the dream eaters. As for how the work got split in two... I have a feeling you'll need to ask that person.

They saw a Black Coated person talking to Tech and Duck who was backing away

Ace: Him Again.

He removed his Hood and it was an Orange Robot Monkey, and They saw Yuck and a Pink Bunny

Ace: Who was he?

Then he disappeared and they look at their friends

Lina: Yuck.

Yang: Yin.

Ace: Duck.

Rev: Tech.

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech wakes up

Duck: What happened?

Tech: I don't know. But did we fell asleep?

Duck: Where did Yuck and Master Yo go?

?: (Voice) Hey, leave me alone!

They saw a pink bunny running and they saved her

Duck: Don't worry.

They are fighting them and they'd defeated them

Yin: Thanks, you Guys. I'm Yin. What you're names?

Duck: Danger Duck.

Tech: Tech.

Yin: Thank you for saving me.

Yin: Thanks you guys.

Duck: No Problem.

They are leaving her

Yin: What the!? That's it? You're just walk off after you say "No Problem". After you save me?

Tech: Sorry.

Duck: We're really bad at this. Look, it's not safe here. You should go home.

Yin: If it's dangerous for me, how can you just leave me here? Are you my knight and shining Armor?

Duck: (Blush) What the!? That's crazy!

Yin: Aw, who am I kidding. You get out much?

Duck: Umm...

Yin: You remind me about my Brother. Well, it's a good thing we met.

Tech: Yeah.

They went off

Yin: Over there.

She went off

Duck: Hey! It's not safe here!

Yin: (Scream)

Duck: Great.

The ran off for her

Tech: You cannot just go off on your...

They saw a Hooded Person and They saw Yin's Boomerang

Duck: Yin... No.

?: How did you get here?

Tech: Who are you?

They step away from him when he approach them

?: By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison... To wander forever.

Duck: What are you saying?

Yuck: Tech, Duck, don't you listen to that guy! Yin is gonna be fine. She told me everything. That person here is setting the whole thing up. He promised me to send Yin back to our home and you was the cost of travel. And this is one seriously excuses for a mission. Looks like you're a good.

He take off his hood and it was an Orange Robot monkey

Duck: Okay. Who are you?

He summon a dream eater and disappeared

Duck: Stop!

It's too late he's gone

Yin: Duck, Tech. I'm so sorry.

Duck: It's okay. Yuck, watch her.

Yuck: I will, okay!

They are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it and they saw Ace, Rev, Lina, Yang and Master Yo

Yin: Whoa! What is that?

They look at Rev and Ace

Duck: What are we looking?

Yuck: This is crazy! She's right here in front of me and I can't reach her.

He tried to touch her and he pass through to her

Tech: If you're hearts are connected, you'll reach her.

They look at their friends

Yuck: Lina...

Yin: Yang...

Tech: Rev...

Duck: Duck...

Minutes Later

Master Yo: In our worlds, something happened that brought their dreams to an end. To keep them waking up from the dreams together, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Lina's Dreams allowed us to reach it. Here's I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them wake up. Imagine my shock when I Realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me -by linking their dream lives back together, maybe I could make them wake up again. Maybe I can give them another chance.

Tech: It won't be that simple.

Master Yo: Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to awake. All they needed for someone to see them, connect with them. And the four of you were a big part of making it happen.

They look at each other

All: Master Yo. Who are you?

Master Yo: Let me say... I'm a Teacher to them.

He disappeared and they saw a Symbol of Star, they nod at each other and they aim their swords to the Symbol

Flashback

Yen Sid: One dream is connected to another, which mean we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to Acmetropolis just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Symbols." Getting those will grant you new powers, and free the world's from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you four... True Warriors.


	3. Dream of Gaia

They saw a City

Both: Wow!

 **Gaia**

And they saw Zidane

Zidane: Oh... Vivi... Why would you run off here in Lindblum? Every Black Mages will find you. He maybe a Prototype, but he's still our friend. He was created from the mist by Kuja, and he fell off the Cargo Ship. But now, he has to find out about himself. And he has a lot of adventures with me and my friends. Well... Time for me to find him.

Ace: Zidane?

He approach him

Zidane: Huh? Who are you? You shouldn't be here.

Ace: What? Zidane. Are you okay?

Zidane: You know my name? That's very nice of you to call me that. But one more thing, you said you met me? Did we?

Ace: Hm... Oh, I get it.

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep- trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing.

Flashback has ended

Rev: So the Real Zidane didn't get trapped in this world, so maybe... It's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs.

Zidane: Um, what are you talking about?

Rev: Nothing. It's great to meet you, Zidane.

Zidane: Well, yes- it's great to meet you.

Ace: Hold on. Why did you say we need to get out of here?

Zidane: Hmm... Oh, yeah. You see, everything got into a chose thanks to Kuja, he destroyed everything here. And now, Vivi just wondered off on his own. (Gasp) That's right. That why I know your names. Vivi told me.

Ace: He did? How come?

Flashback has started

Zidane: Vivi, why would ran off like this?

Vivi: I'm so sorry, I was on my way to see you, but I want to go buy Something.

Zidane: Really? And what happen?

Vivi: Well, they attacked me.

Zidane: Are you sure? Ah! Vivi, you gonna keep Lying forever.

Vivi: I'm sorry, I won't lie again. Even though the Black Coat person told me about Ace and Rev.

Zidane: What? Vivi you cannot keep... Wait, it looks like your tell the truth. Right?

Vivi: Of course I am.

Then Dagger appeared

Both: Dagger!

Dagger: Vivi, why would keep Lying like this. You know what will happen if you keep saying that.

Vivi: I'm so sorry. Dagger. I won't lie again.

Dagger: Good. And promise you won't do it.

Vivi: I will.

They made a pinky promise

Flashback has ended

Ace: That Monkey again.

Zidane: Forget about him! If we don't find Vivi. They will captured him.

Ace: Okay, then let me and Rev help you find him.

Zidane: You're helping me, finding him? Great! Let's go. And one more thing, how did you know Vivi, Ace?

Ace: Oh... Um... Zidane! Look! I see him!

They saw Vivi running around the Circus

Zidane: Hey, it is Vivi.

Ace: Come on.

Zidane: Let's go!

They went to find him and they found him

Zidane: Vivi! There you are!

Ace: Zidane is worried about you, you should better-

He turned into a Dream Eater

Zidane: Yikes!

Ace: Dream Eaters! Rev, let's do this!

They are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them

Rev: Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Vivi.

Ace: So... Where is he?

Zidane: Look! Up there at the top of the Tower!

They saw him up there

Ace: Alright! Let's head up there!

They went up there and found him

Zidane: Whoa, Vivi. How did you get up here?

Ace: Come on, let's go take you back home.

Then he turned into a Dream Eater and Disappeared

Zidane: Aw Man. Another Imposter. (Look down)

They saw Vivi going to the Tent

Ace: Zidane! Look, he's walking to the Carnival.

Zidane: I think so... If he's the real one.

Rev: Don't give up. Let's go find him and quick.

They went there and found him trapped in a Cage

All: Vivi!

Vivi: Help me!

Zidane: He got Captured from them! We have to do something!

Ace: Don't worry. Me and Rev got this!

They went up and save him

Zidane: Vivi, you're alright.

Vivi: Yeah.

Ace: And for now, you two better get out of here.

They left, Ace and Rev are fighting the Dream Eater and then an Orange Robot Monkey appeared

Ace: You!

And then Enma the Monkey appeared

Both: Enma!?

Ace: That's Crazy.

Enma: Oh my, a hollow animal that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that.

Rev: Perry isn't anything for Nobodies. But if Vivi could be given one- shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?

Enma: (Chuckled) Maybe. However... Do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us, Ace.

They disappear

Ace: How am I anything like a Nobody? I don't get it.

Rev: Me too.

They left the Carnival

Ace: Well, I hope they got home safe.

Then they saw Quan as a Ghost

Quan: Are you Ace?

Ace: Well, yeah. That's my name, Doc.

Quan: I am not a Doctor.

Ace: Oh. Zidane told us about you.

Quan: Thanks. And I have something to tell you. Vivi and Zidane went to Kuja's Ship to find their friends who has been taken away.

Both: What?

Rev: Have you told Vivi about it yet?

Quan; I did. And when I told them that they are in Kuja 's ship, so they ran off to find them. And they are very determined to save them.

Ace: But that's Nuts, Doc! We've have to find them!

They went off to find them

Flashback has started

Zidane: Viiv! Look, I know you want to save our friends from Kuja, but... What if he captured you?

He wave a goodbye to him

Zidane: You're waving a Goodbye? Well, I will get caught. But I'm with you.

They went off

Flashback has ended

Ace and Rev are wondering around ship and they saw Vivi and Zidane running from a Mage and they have been captured from their freeze power

Ace: Zidane! Vivi!

Then the Black Mage put them in a Cage and send off to the ship, then a Giant Dream Eater has taken the ship and send off, Ace and Rev are going to find it

Ace: Okay, looks like we have to keep that Ship save. Then rescue our friends.

They are fighting it and then a cannon just blow up the Dream Eater and then it has been Explode, and Ace and Rev has been send away to the shore and they are worried about Vivi and Zidane

Ace: Rev... I think I get it now. After this, Vivi and Zidane's world's gets dragged into Darkness and sneak aboard in Kuja's Ship, and they end up captured from the Black Mages between worlds, along with the Ship. And then... They ended in Traverse Town, and the ship. That's when we meet for real.

Rev: Yeah. It's like Master Yen Sid said- We're in the dream Vivi's world's is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep.

Then they saw a Symbol of a Pendant they aim their swords and they got it

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech are in Kuja's Ship and They saw Dagger

Dagger: Vivi! Vivi! Where are you?!

Duck: Isn't that Dagger? Then where are we?

They went to see her

Dagger: (Sigh) I wonder if he's okay?

Duck: What's wrong?

She saw Duck and Tech

Dagger: Um... Who are you?

Duck: I'm Danger Duck.

Tech: Tech.

Dagger: Oh. Hi, you guys. It's seem you are captured from Kuja. My name is Dagger, and I'm looking for my friend, Vivi.

Duck: Vivi is gone?

Dagger: Yeah. Me and Zidane are so worried about him. After he and Zidane save me and our Friends, he left on his own again. To who-knows-where.

Duck: That sound so... Weird.

Tech: Dagger, let me and Duck go look for you friend.

Dagger: Thanks, and are you sure?

Tech: Yeah. Leave it to us.

Zidane: Great. And let me go with you to find him.

Tech: Have any idea where he went?

Phineas: He went over there with a stranger.

Duck: Do you know who it was?

Dagger: Well... There is a Person who wears a black coat.

Both: Him.

Duck: Thanks, let's go.

Zidane: And this time I have to help you.

They went off to find Vivi

Minutes Later

They Found Vivi with a Black Coated Person

Zidane: Vivi!

He ran to them and hugged them

Zidane: Vivi, where were you? You have us worried, we are going to leave this place and then you wonder off on your own for this.

Vivi: I'm so sorry.

He look down

Zidane: But at least you're still here with me and the others.

He look happy, while Duck is looking at the Black Coated Person

Duck: Okay, Bob. Who are you?

He take off his hood and it was Duck who looks younger three years ago

Tech: Is that...

Duck: Me?

He disappeared

Zidane: Why is there another you?

Duck: That was... My dark side. I gave in to the darkness once. And even since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker Animal of Darkness who stole my body... A puppet replica or the shadows in my heart... And now, I'm facing me.

Zidane: You're Dark Side?

Vivi: Geez, Duck, don't you have a friend like us? Because we are here and we have each other. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong.

Tech: He's right. And I'm here for you. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, you know. You must have somebody- a friend you can talk to.

Duck: Yeah, you're right, Tech. That long ears always have to be a lucky- he's the best guy I've ever had.

Zidane: Boy. Look at Vivi.

He look sad

Zidane: He really wants to have good friends. But don't worry, Vivi. Me and there others are with you.

And then they heard a Roar

Tech: What's happening?

Duck: Something over there? Listen, you should head back. We'll investigate the Tunnels.

They went, Duck and Tech are investigating the Tunnel and saw a Giants Dream Water, they are fighting and they defeated it

Minutes Later

Vivi, Zidane and Their Friends are happy to see each other and they went back home. Duck and Tech are watching them leave

Duck: I thought I was send into the past on Acmetropolis. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too?

Tech: Maybe it's because of what Yen Sid said- the world is free from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream.

Then they saw a Symbol of a Pendent, they aim it and they got it

Meanwhile

In the Dream

Buster: Ken. You haven't forgotten?

Ken: Like what?

Babs: You made us a Promise.

Ken: I have.

Plucky: That you'd always be there... To bring us back.

Ken: Yep.

Calamity: Got it memorised?

Buster and his friends has disappeared

Ken: Best Friends forever.

Dream End

At the Computer Room

Ken has awaken and he get up

Ken: Oh... My head... Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper.

He saw himself from the Mirror

Ken: That's me.

And saw 4 Animals

Ken: Benny, Milon, Martin, Ed. We're finally people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization Animal's here. I guess Skeleton King doesn't count, but where are Ricky and... Phillip?

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Dream of The Grid

Ace and Rev has awaken in The Grid with new outfits

Ace: Whoa. Where are we?

Rev: And What happen to our clothes?

Ace: Maybe, this world is special... Wait, I know this world.

Then they saw a Floated Ship

Both: Wow!

Ace: We better go see it!

They went off and they saw a Ship

Ace: This is getting Awesome!

Then the Guards stop them

Guard: Halt! Identified. State your handle, Program.

Rev: Program? We don't have any handles. I'm Rev and this is Ace.

Guard: Verifying handle "Ace and Rev"...

Then they grab their Hands

Guard: Handle not found. Stray Program recognized.

Ace: Hey!

Rev: What are you doing?!

Guard: Isolating for Quarantine.

Ace: Quarantine! I don't like to be Quarantine!

They escape from them and they lost them

Rev: I think we lost them.

Ace: Not Really, Rev. Look.

They saw a Dog with Two disk and they are gonna fight him. Then 3 Animals are watching them

Earl: Tron. He's alive.

Kelly: Look at those Weapons, they look different.

Jake: Dad. You created from the data, right?

Earl: Huh? No, I didn't... And I never seen one.

Then a Dog has run away

Ace: Who was he?

Rev: He's strange.

Kelly: You there. You're blades can we see them.

They saw them behind them

Ace: Um... Sure.

The Cat is looking at the blades

Kelly: This is amazing. What a Program. The Weapon and the Wielder.

Ace: Program? Not us. I'm Ace and this is Rev. This one called the Sword.

Jake: I'm Jake the Dog.

Ace: This world is like... Tron's World, was it?

Earl: You know Tron?

Ace: Of course. I met him... Long time ago.

Earl: Listen, that Program dog you fought is Tron.

Ace: (Gasp) That's Tron the Dog?!

Rev: You know him?

Earl: Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place The Grid. Much like from the other side of the Human Program. It was something, well... But then CLU the Dog staged a coop. I have been exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new Program called Rinz. That's the thing about Programs. Mess with the code just a little, and the whole nature and memory can change.

Ace: That's is... Bad! Hmm... Most of this is over my brain, But both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I knew, we can change him back.

Earl: Ah, that's a great idea.

He needs to think

Earl: Of course. If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a Program, after all. He'd a methodical like that.

Rev: So if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?

Earl: That's right.

Ace: Great! Thanks, Doc!

They are gonna leave

Earl: Where are you going?

Rev: To find CLU.

Earl: Do you know where he is?

Ace: Oh, right.

They look down.

Kelly: You're a weird Animal User. You're nothing like Earl the Dog and Jake. Come on, you two. I'll show you the way.

Earl: Kelly, we have to keep moving.

Jake: Dad's right. What are you gonna do if Rinz attack again?

Kelly: If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinz first.

Ace: The Three of us can handle this.

Earl: Well... Okay, do what you can. Maybe you, Rev and Ace can help Tron.

Jake: Dad, you can't.

Earl: Don't worry. I have a feeling Ace and Rev is someone we can help. You and me need to press on.

Jake: (Sigh) Alright. Kelly, be careful.

Kelly: You too.

They left

Kelly: Okay, it's you, Rev and me. Right, Ace?

Ace: Yep. Let's do it, Kelly.

Kelly: CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get tthere with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks.

Meanwhile

CLU the Cat is looking at the Disk and it shows Ace and Rev with a Sword

CLU: A Sword?

He give it back to him

Back to our Heroes

They made it to the Throneroom

Ace: Are you sure we can find Tron's source code?

Kelly: We have to be quick about it.

They are looking around and there's nothing here

Kelly: Nothing. I think CLU has it with him.

The Rinz appeared, Rev and Kelly are gonna fight him, but Ace stop them

Ace: Wait, you two. Maybe he will ... Remember me about the Adventures that we had.

Kelly: He's Memories are gone. CLU deleted all of his memories about you..

Ace: Well... Maybe I can... Jog his memory about who I am. A little heart-to-heart might do it.

Kelly: He's a Program, Ace. Program doesn't have hearts.

Ace: Listen! The Tron I know, he had something.

He's gonna speak to Rinz

Ace: Listen, you used to be Tron the Dog, right? CLU did Something to you messing with your memories. You're look confused, but that's okay. Come on, Tron. Remember me.

He's is gonna fight him, he throw disk to him. But Kelly save him and they gonna fight

Kelly: I don't think Rinz... Is quite the friend you remember.

Ace: Maybe, he wants some time for this.

Then Kelly got knocked out from Rinz

Both: Kelly!

Then gonna finish him off

Ace: Tron! Don't!

The door close and the ship has been lift off

Ace: Tron. How could you?

Then An Orange Monkey Robot appeared

?: That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe.

Ace: Again with you?

?: Or in your case, the most precious... Hearts?

Then Enma appeared

Enma: The Memories and Heart are tightly linked.

Both: Enma!

Enma: Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotions, a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Mephiles, found an old system, and made a copy of its Master Control Program... And used it o were his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied.

They saw a copied of Ace

Enma: Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron the Dog is a digital entity- so why would he be any different like his friends? He obeys the rules of this world. Ace- what about you?

Ace: Me?

Enma: Your Heart, memories, you're data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far- can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?

Ace: Of course! My memories and feelings belong to me.

Enma: You have to check. Make a certain the box's contents match what's on the label... Since you have been chosen.

He disappeared

Ace: Chosen for what?

?: You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken.

Rev: What do you mean!?

?: Data does not dream cannot dream.

The door open

Rev: Who let the door open!?

?: This World was real. You haven't the slightest idea where you see- that you have already wandered off the path.

Ace: What do you mean!?

He disappeared

Minutes later

They are in a Stadium

Ace: What is this place?

Announcer: Combatants 13 and 14 versus Rinz.

They saw Rinz and CLU

CLU: Hello, Ace and Rev. I've been waiting.

Ace: Who are you?

CLU: I'm CLU.

Rev: It's you... You're the one who turned Tron into Rinz!

CLU: Yes. I had to repurposed his code.

Ace: So... Un-repurpose it!

CLU: I will. Under the right parameters, I might.

Ace: What?

CLU: You and your buddy have a weapon called a Sword and you have many symbols on it. Hand them over, and I'll turn Rinz back to Tron.

Ace: Our Swords?... We... Don't want to. Zadavia gave me this sword... And then Sword has became a new one and this sword is Special! This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!

Rev: Yeah!

CLU: Looks like you have no choice. I have to get it by force.

Then Rinz is fighting them

Ace: Tron! Why can't we get through to you!?

Then Kelly appears on top of the ship

Kelly: Ace, Rev! You have to fight!

Both: Kelly! You're alive!

Kelly: Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do this, you can get through to him. You have fight him!

Rev: How can we do that!?

They blocked his attack

Kelly: You can use your sword. Use all the Symbol you have.

Ace: Okay. Let's do this, Tron!

They are fighting him and they defeated him. They put there powers to him, and all the Data of his Memories and his Codes are back.

Ace: Is he, Alright?

Rev: Don't know?

Behind them, CLU looks angry, he throw his Disk to Ace and Rev and then Tron has saved them and then he fell to the Abyss

Ace: Tron!

He's gonna save him, but it's too late. He fell to the Abyss

CLU: I'll get you for this. I'll take my leave.

He left, Ace look so sad

Ace: I... Almost got him...

Rev: You did your best to save him.

Ace: Tron is still in there.

Kelly: You and that sword has a special power.

He looks happy

Ace: So do you- power to make me see it.

Kelly: So, does that means we're friends?

Ace: Yeah.

They laugh

Minutes later

Ace: What if memories aren't my own?

Rev: No, Ace. You have to be like Tron.

Ace: Yeah. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the Truth.

They saw a Symbol of a Disk, they aim their Sword and they got the Symbol

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech has arrived in the Grid with new clothes

Duck: Where are we, Tech?

Tech: I don't know. And what's with our clothes?

Duck: I think this world is Special.

Then something Glowing upon them

Duck: Dream Eater!

Tech: No. But this is High technology.

Duck: Let's see who it was?

Then Gaurds Appeared

Guard: Another stray.

Duck: Let go of us.

Tech: We can do this on our own.

They aboard the Solar Sailer and they Jake

Jake: Are you a Prisoner?!

Duck: Seems to be... Yes. I'm Danger Duck.

Tech: I'm Tech.

Jake: I'm Jake the Dog.

Tech: Jake. What is this place, it look so high-tech?

Jake: We're in a Grid.

Tech: A Computer world!? Wow! I think I should have one like this.

Duck: If you could make a Virtual machine.

Tech: Hey!

Minutes Later

They are in Race track

Duck: Whoa! This is some Race track.

Then CLU appeared

CLU: You're in luck. Only a precious few are granted Light cycle battle privileges.

The Guard gave them a Handle of the Light Cycles

Tech: How can this thing do?

Duck: And how can this be lucky?

CLU: I'll show you.

They saw Light Cycles pass around them

Tech: That's some High Tech I like.

Duck: Alright, Do it.

They jumped with a handle and it turned into a Light Cycle

Minutes

Tech: This is great! I should build one of those, after we get out of here.

Duck: Yeah, I have enough of this.

They are escaping the Race Track and met up with Jake

Jake: Duck, Tech. You made it.

Duck: Yeah, we are.

Jake: I know a way out of the grid. Wanna come with me?

Tech: No, we can't. And why leaving the Grid?

Jake: To get to the Portal

Tech: What kind of Portal?

Jake: Ues, it's like a gate that opened to the outside world. Once I'm back in go back home and delete CLU. And then... Then my Dad will be able to come home.

Duck: You're Dad?

Jake: Yes. He disappeared- twelve years ago when he came here to the grid. But because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped there ever since. But I'm gonna change this.

Tech: I see... I'm good in High Technology, and if you don't mind if we go with you after all? To the Portal?

Jake: Of course, and one more thing, you're a Smart Coyote.

Tech: Yeah, thanks.

Jake: But first there's Somebody I need to meet. He's in the city.

Flashback has started

Earl: I tried to got back but I... couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open for long. And like a safe, it... It can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Jake. That's why I didn't came back.

Jake: So that Portal- it got activated when I arrived. So it's open now.

Earl: Not quite. Only one milicycle. About eight hours.

Jake: So we have to hurry. Be quick, and get out of here. Before CLU does.

Earl: Jake. Don't be in a rush.

Jake: What do you mean, "Don't be in a Rush"? The Portal's will close.

Earl: My disc is everything, Jake- it's the master key. The Golden Ticket, the way out. And not just for me.

Jake: What do you mean?

Earl: Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in-

Jake: He can be out?

Earl: With my Disc, it's possible to my friend Flynn.

Jake: And then what?

Earl: Game over for us. The dog doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfection when our world and the human world? I can't let this happen. I won't.

Jake: So what can we do? Do nothing?

Earl: It's amazing how productive doing nothing came be. CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play.

Jake: Well, yeah. That's a crazy way to live.

Earl: But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you last things like wants and hopes.

Jake: That's good, Dad. Keep talking yourself that.

He left

Earl: Good night, Son.

Flashback has ended

They made it to the City

Jake: You'll stay here. I'll be back

He left

Minutes later

They are waiting for him and then Dream Eaters appeared

Duck: Oh. Great!

Tech: Here we again!

They had fighting them and they defeated them, then they heard a noise

Duck: What the?

Tech: Come on!

They went off and see Jake, Earl and Kelly

Tech: Jake.

Earl: Who's this?

Tech: I'm Tech and this is Duck. Jake and us were on our way to the Portal.

Earl look at his son, and he look at our heroes

Earl: Come with us.

Tech: Okay.

Duck: To where?

Jake: The Portal. We should use the Solar Sailer. There's on I'm the underground docks.

They went off

Flashback has started

Jake: They took... The disk... Dad, it's gone.

Earl: It was.

Jake: How's Kelly?

He look at her unconscious

Earl: She's Stable.

Jake: We need to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. And he's gonna rule the world. I will stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this!

Earl: Son. You've done enough for one day!

Jake: (Sigh) So what can we do?

Earl: I don't know. Nothing. We do Nothing. Be still. Wait. We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get her out of here.

Flashback has ended

They already on the Solar Sailer, and they use Kelly's Disk to repair her

Jake: Well, she make it?

Earl: I don't know.

Jake: But didn't you write her code?

Earl: Some of it. But... The rest is just... Beyond me.

Jake: So she's an ISO.

Tech: What's an ISO?

Earl: A whole new life form. Kelly is the last ISO animal.

Jake: And you created them?

Earl: Flynn did. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really... Really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. To centuries we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I touch them in here, like flowers in a Wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system- control, order, Perfection- non of it meant a thing. The ISO- they were gonna be my gift to the world.

He remove the Bad DNA on her

Earl: There. Good as new. It's gonna take a whole for her system to rebuild.

Duck: So what happened... To you and your friends gift?

Earl: CLU. CLU happened.

Duck: Should have known.

Earl: He was build to create the perfect system. But endless potentials can enter even be fully Realized. CLU saw the ISO as an imperfection, so he destroyed them.

Jake: He mess up.

Earl: No. He's me. I mess up. Chasing after perfection- chasing after what was right in front of me. Right in front of me. Flynn created another CLU just like me.

Duck: Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else. And then, the people around us get hurt in the process. Like Skeleton King. His single-minded thirst for answers created Mephiles. We all have a little of that curiosity in us... So if were not careful, any one of us could create a Mephiles.

They saw CLU ship

Duck: Aw Man! They found us.

Earl: We've been put on a new course.

Minutes alter

They are in CLU's Ship and they saw a Guard, then Kelly gave the disk to Earl

Kelly: See ya.

She went off and let herself get captured

All: (Gasp)

Earl: She has been removing herself for the equation.

Jake: We can't just let her go.

Duck: That's right.

Tech: We can't leave her.

Earl: No. Hold on, Jake. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside.

Jake: Kelly is coming with us. And we still have to get your disk back.

Earl: Son. If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either.

Tech: If this one as a father-son thing, I won't Interrup you.

Duck: So do I. But we should probably get back that disc at least, before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world. Come on, Jake.

Jake: Alright. Meet me on the right deck, and get us some wheels.

Earl: Wheels? What's your plan?

Jake: I'm a User. I'll improvise.

They went off

Jake: Tech, Duck. We've gotta save Kelly.

Tech: We know. And we will.

They smile at each other

Jake: The disc should be somewhere on the throneship. I saw a dock here earlier. Over there!

Tech: Alright!

They made it to the Throneroom and they grab the Disk and they break an Alarm, then the Guard appeared with Kelly

Kelly: Jake! Run!

They are fighting the Guard and they defeated it

Kelly: What are you doing here?

Jake: To the Flight deck.

Kelly: But CLU the Dog will be back any minute, we'll never make it.

Jake: Don't worry, Duck and Tech are here to help.

They made it to the Flight deck and they hop aboard their flights to the Portal

At the Portal

They made it and saw CLU the Dog waiting

Earl: This is mine.

He walk up to him

Earl: I had a feeling you would be here.

CLU: You! You and your friends promised us that we would chance the world... together! You and your friends broke your promise! I took the system to its maximum potentiometer. And now, yoi see the application at my disposal!

A Giant Dream Eater appeared

Earl: This is not good.

Tech: You can leave this one to me and Duck.

Earl: What?

They are fighting the Giant Dream Eater and they defeated it

CLU: I created the perfect system!

Earl: The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossible and it also.. right in front of is, all the time. You wouldn't that because I don't when created you like Flynn and my friend. I'm sorry, CLU.

He looks Angry and he punch him. Jake looks angry at him for hurting his father, he's gonna push him but he got toss to the Portal, Duck and Tech are protecting him. Kelly is so worried to Earl

Earl: Go now.

She went off to Jake and the Others and they are going to fight CLU

Earl: CLU! Remember what you came for.

He went to him and the bridge is closing. CLU removed the Disk and finds out it wasn't belong to him

CLU: No.

He know that Kelly has the Disk

CLU: No... Why!?

Earl: He's my Son.

He throw the Disk and leap to the Portal

Jake: Dad!

Earl: Jake! Is time!

Jake: No!

Kelly: Jake, it's what he wants.

Jake: I'm not leaving you!

Earl: Take her!

He use his Father Disk and now they teleported to the Outside world

Earl: Good-bye, Son.

Then CLU is going to the Portal, then Duck and Tech stop him

Tech: Not so fast!

Earl is using his power and then CLU went into Earl and now a bright light has expand it and now the Portal is gone

Tech: The Portal is gone now.

Duck: Yeah. These gates that connect worlds- maybe when we pass through see, we're challenged, and changed. And it's not over, Tech. There are more totals ahead we have to overcome. Hmph. We'll be ready, Ace.

They saw a Symbol of a Disk, so they aim their Sword and they got it

Meanwhile

Ken left the Computer Room

Ken: Oh, boy. I wonder where they go? This Castle looks like a mess.

They look at Milon and Ben searching in the study

Ken: Say, are the two still not good?

Ben: Martin and Ed are unconscious again. But still unstable. They're resting inside.

Ken: I see. Well, I better go see my friend at the other study room.

Ben: Don't do that. If they were back, we would have find them by now.

Ken: Hmm... Do you think they went off to some other worlds like that?

Milon: I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place that happened. And if that World is not available to whatever reason, a refuge is made from them in the realm between- a world called "Traverse Town." They would be send there. Or maybe my friend Ienz-

Ken: Look! Alright. The fact is- we're here. We've been recompleted, was it? So they should be here by now, like Lea and the others. Plain and Simple.

Milton: I know, it's weird.

Ken: (Sigh) Boy, could they never get recompleted at all?

Milton: Look, you see this, my partner-

Ken: Stop! Forget it. You know, maybe I can go out and find them.

Milton: What? How can you do that?

Ken: Well... Why do I have too clean up this job?

He look at the wall say Door To Darkness

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Dream of 22nd Century

**22nd Century**

Ace and Rev are in 22nd Century of Japan and they saw Dr Achimov walking pass them, so they keep walking

Dr Achimov: Halt!

They stop

Ace: You're talking to us?

Dr Achimov: I've never seen you before. Your names?

Rev: I'm Rev.

Ace: And I'm Ace.

Dr Achimov: Hmm... You two look familiar... And I know who you are.

And then Dorapin appeared

Dorapin: Dr Achimov.

Dr Achimov: What now, Dorapin. You know I'm talking to those Robot.

Dorapin: That Bunny and that Road Runner. But... They were normal like us.

Dr Achimov: I should be Judge for that. Now what's going on?

Dorapin: You see... There are monster roaming around the city.

Ace: What!

Rev: Not them! We'll stop them!

They ran off

Dorapin: Wait, you guys!

They run after them and Dr Achimov is laughing with darkness around him

Dr Achimov: This city is gonna be mine. With the Telecard I get, I'll rule the World from the Dora Dora 7. And now the city has been taken over from those monsters.

Meanwhile

Rev and Ace made it here and they saw Doraemon cheering

Ace: I know it was Dream Eater.

Rev: Hey, Cat! What are you doing? You better leave!

Doraemon: What? I can't. You know I won the festival today.

Then he saw his friends coming, and then Dr Achimov is here

Dr Achimov: I found them.

Doraemon: Guys! You're here!

Then the Monster is attacking them and they run away, Doraemon has been surrounded

Doraemon: Oh No. This is not good.

He bring his pocket and then Ace and Rev are protecting him

Ace: We'll take care of them.

Dorami has appeared

Dorami: Come on, Brother.

Rev: Who are you?

Dorami: I'm Dorami. Doraemon's Sister.

Ace: I'm Ace! And this is Rev! You better keep him safe.

Dorami: Okay, Come on.

They left

Ace: Now let's get rid of them

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Ace: That's all of them.

Rev: I think we should see if that Blue cat is okay. Doraemon... Was it?

They went off to find him and they saw him with his Sister

Doraemon: Thank goodness, we're safe.

Dorami: I know, we are.

Ace: Looks like Doraemon is gonna be okay.

Then Noby, Sneech and Big G appeared

Noby: Yeah, he is.

Sneech: That Blue Cat never knew what's coming.

Big G: He may have many Gadgets for from our timeline.

Ace: Yeah, you're right.

They continue listening to them

Doraemon: We should be safe here.

Dorami look sad

Dorami: Doraemon... It... .won't be the same without our friends.

Doraemon: I know... I really miss them. After Dr Achimov is hunting us down for the Bestfriend Telecard.

Dorami: And I really miss my Boyfriend, Dora Kid.

Doraemon: I know! Maybe we should go find them.

Dorami: But Dr Achimov Robots are looking for us.

Doraemon: Then we should stay hidden from them. And don't worry about them.

They are using a cloak to make sure that they didn't find them, so they left the room

Ace: So much for this. So how come you all come here from the past?

Noby: Doraemon, of course.

Sneech: He helped us for our problems.

Big G: And I need something from him.

Noby: Doraemon is not yours! He's mine. And you're trying to break Something.

Sneech: Like the time you destroy my toy from a Truck!

Big: If you're angry at me, so I'm gonna punch you.

Then Sue appeared

Sue: Knock it off, you guys. Doraemon has best Friends, seven of them.

Rev: He has?

Noby: Well, yeah. Until then Dr Achimov is out there looking for them.

Rev: Why would he look for them?

Sneech: From Doraemon and his Best Friends Telecard.

Noby: He wants the Telecard to rule the world from them. 2 Days ago, Dr Achimov Robots is out looking for them, so they stay hidden from them, because they don't want to captured. Until then, he's friends is coming to the Festival. And we're so happy for him to reunite his best Friends again.

Sneech: And it's so bad that those monster dashed his hoped for reuniting.

Big G: You should say that. When's the last time you destroy my toy.

Sneech: They are not yours, they're mine now.

Sue: Cut it out, you two. (Sigh) I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Doraemon to give up for his friends. He was so close to see them again.

Rev: He can't let his heart be a prison for not seeing his friends.

Ace: But don't worry, I'll go talk to him!

Flashback has started

Doraemon: It looks like Dr Achimov is looking for me and my friends. I just hope they didn't get captured from them.

Dorami: I know. And I hope Dora Kid is okay?

Doraemon: I'm sure he is. But I am so worried about, Dora Med, Dora-Rinho, Dora-Nichov, Wang Dora and El-Matadora.

Dorami: I just that they are Alright.

Doraemon: We'll find out soon.

They are looking for them and Dorapin appeared

Dorapin: Hey. Are you Ace and Rev?

Ace: We are.

Rev: And hey! You're the one who's working with Dr Achimov.

Dorapin: Actually, I was a spy to him.

Ace: You are?

Dorapin: Of course. I'm a friend to Doraemon. The names Dorapin. Tell me, is Doraemon and Dorami is still safe?

Rev: No. They ran off to find their friends.

Dorapin: Oh No!

Ace: What wrong?

Dorapin: Dr Achimov is looking for them. And he's Robots are finding their Location. And he's obsessed to find the Bestfriend Telecard from them, and his mind is in a dark place. When I find out what's he's planning. He's gonna use the Bestfriend Telecard and Destroy them.

Ace: What? That's not good, Doc.

Dorapin: Don't worry, we'll find them. Dr Achimov said that he's found the "Robot Academy"- that is where the Robot's used to learn and graduate. Dorami and the others are in danger. We have to find a location to the school and warned everybody, because Dr Achimov is gonna eliminate them.

They saw Doraemon at his hiding spot

Ace: Doraemon, Dorami and the others are in trouble!

Dorapin: Where did she go?

Doraemon: I don't know. She... Left me and gave me this map, and I can't figured out where the school is... Wait... I remember what she said "When you have this map you hold the city in your hand." (Gasp) That's it! It's right there. There's us at the Street and the Robot Academy is over there!

Dorapin: Great job, Doraemon!

Rev: Yeah. Doraemon! Let's go!

Doraemon: Okay. I'm going to see them.

They went off to the Robot Academy and they made it here and they found their friends

Doraemon: Guys!

All: Doraemon!

They hug each other

Jaidora: You finally know where we are.

Pawaemon: Great job.

Dorami: So what are doing here?

Doraemon: Dorapin and I came here to learn you Dr Achimov is on his way.

Dorapin: We have to leave before they does.

Then the Dream Eaters appeared

Dr Achimov: Good job, Dorapin. Thankfully, you are very bit as predictable as I had hoped.

Dorapin: (Growl)

Dr Achimov: And this time Doraemon. I always knew you have the Best Friend Telecard with you and your friends. Now the Best Friends Telecard is mine.

He Captued them

Dr Achimov: Doraemon will never saved you.

Ace: Achimov! I can't let you have them!

Then Something just knocked him and Rev down

Hours Later

They wake up and the Robot Academy is empty

Rev: Where did everybody go?

Ace: Wait! Oh no! Dr Achimov is gonna eliminate Doraemons Friends!

Rev: We have to stop him!

They went off and they found Dora and his Friends tied up from Dr Achimov

Ace: Guys!

Then Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Big G, Sneech and Dorami saved them

Rev: Way a go, you guys!

Ace: You did it!

They went off to somwhere and Dr Achimov is going after them. Then a Giant Dream Eater appeared, they are fighting it and they defeated it

Meanwhile

Doraemon is at the Rooftop with his Friends

Dr Achimov: I knew you're not tough enough to save you're Friends. Just like Noby that make him begging so much.

Doraemon: I don't care that I'm not tough enough to save them. But I'm not letting you hurt them.

Dr Achimov: If you are... Then how are about this!

Doraemon has fell off the roof and Dr Achimov fell off too, luckily he use his Jetpack, Noby is pulling Doraemon up

Nobody: Doraemon! Don't worry, I got you!

Then Dr Achimoff is gonna finish them off

Dr Achimov: After I'm through with you all, I will rule the world with the Telecard!

Then He's Jetpack is losing control and now he's falling to the water screaming

Noby: Doraemon! I Almost...

He lost his grip and Doraemon fall to his doom

All: No!

Then Dorapin saved him

Minutes later

They are celebrating for their victory

Next day

Doraemon look so happy for them

Ace: Doraemon. You cannot let's you're heart go-

Doraemon: I know. I can't stay here from Dr Achimov for this. But it's wasn't the future that holding me back. But my heart is happy now. I'm ready to see my best friends again.

He Left

Ace and Rev look at the City

Ace: All that time, Doraemon let himself be hidden inside the nightmares that Dr Achimov gave him.

They are gonna leave

?: How boring. You are the one who has made you heart hidden...

Rev: You again? Who are you?

They saw Mandarin as a Formless

Both: Even if you're not the Prisoner to be hidden.

He disappeared, and they saw the Symbol of Doraemon's Bell and they aim it and they got it

Ace: My Heart... a prison?

Meanwhile

Dorami is running away from Dorapin who was order from Dr Achimov

Dorapin: Stop right there!

She use the Anywhere Door, Duck and Tech and they saw Dorami can out of the door. And then Dorapin appeared

Dorapin: You guys, haven you seen a Robot like me?

Tech: Nope. Sorry.

Dorapin: Okay.

He went to see Dr Achimov

Dorapin: Sorry, Dr Achimov. But we lost her.

Dr Achimov: (Growl) I'm gonna get them! And I am beginning to question having summoned you back from paris. Dorapin.

He left

Back to Duck and Tech

Dorami: Thank you, you stood up for me. I'm Dorami.

Duck: Danger Duck.

Tech: Tech. And it's not like how that cat is chasing you for.

Dorami: Well, he's actually a double agent to him. You see, Dr Achimov is hunting all the Robot in The 22nd Century. So all the Robot's and us are hidden somewhere from him and his Robots. And now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us to become evil. (Sigh) I don't know what darkness drives that guy.

Duck: I think I can imagine... Tell is he always like this?

Dorami: I don't know about it. But if you wanna, go find my brother over there. He'll have some answers for you.

They went to there to find Doraemon

Both: Hello?

Then Doraemon appeared

Doraemon: Who are you?

Duck: I'm Danger Duck.

Tech: I'm Tech.

Doraemon: I'm Doraemon. And look, I better go back to Noby for my help.

He's gonna leave

Duck: Actually. We're looking for Dr Achimov. Do you know where he is?

Doraemon: That man, he went off to the Edogawa Park.

Tech: So did you know him?

Doraemon: Yes. He was my Enemy, he wants the Bestfriend Telecard from me and my Best Friends, we were great to send other, and then Dr Achimov Robot's are hunting us down, so we stay hidden from them. And I am so... Sad.

He look down

Duck: That you miss you're Friends?

Doraemon: Yes. I am. I wanted to see them again, but the Robots will know where they're location is... And I don't want them to be captured. And I am so afraid that they will be captured from him.

Tech: And you never had a chance to see them again? Trust me, hidden can be deceiving. A good friends sees you for where you are. No matter where they are. You should go find them- and I know you miss them do much.

Doraemon: I can't. If I go out there, they will Captured me.

Duck: You're saying because you're not gonna get captured from them? Because I think something else is holding you back. Ask your heart, Doraemon.

Tech: We'll check the Edogawa Bridge. Thank you.

They left

Duck: Wish I take my own Advice...

They are running to the Edogawa Bridge and they saw a Giant Dream Eater

Duck: Dream Eater!

Tech: And he looks Big.

They are running away

Duck: Run!

Tech: Okay, I really don't like this... No use- we better pick up the pace!

They are running as fast as they could

Meanwhile

Dorapin is protecting the People from Dr Achimov

Dr Achimov: Move, Dorapin.

Dorapin: I'm not letting you hurt those innocent people!

Dr Achimov: I knew that you were friends to the Doraemons!

Dorapin: You cannot do this to them.

Dr Achimov: I can think of few plan that are brilliant to me.

Then the Dream Eater appeared

Dorapin: What is that thing?

Dr Achimov: You have been mistaken, Dorapin. This is no monsters. It is my creation! I have been granted this power so that I may turn all the Robot's into my slaves forever!

Dorapin: This is crazy!

Tech: He can't listen to you. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back.

Dr Achimov: How dare you say that. I am a scientist. Good and evil shall be made plain... Once the Robots face my creation.

He leftt laughing, then the Dream Eater hit Dorapin

Dorapin: Ah! My arms!

Duck: Are you alright?

Dorapin: Well, I can't say you didn't warn me.

Tech: You should take some rest. I'll deal with Dr Achimov.

Dorapin: Thanks. And I have to tell you, I can't go on with my Arm's broken.

Duck: You're Despicable. And you wouldn't be the first, my bad.

Dorapin: I should tell ya, you look more capable than me right now. Okay, be careful. It looks like that Robot... Is heading to the city.

Duck: Alright, you can count on us.

They left

Flashback has started

Dr Achimov: You've come to Japan in their darkest hour, Dorapin. It will take a firm hand to rule the weak-minded from being so easily misled.

Dorapin: Misled for what?

Dr Achimov: For many years I been looking for the Bestfriend Telecard... From the Dora Dora 7. And yet, for all my success they have thrived. I think they are hidden somewhere from me within the place of this very city.

Dorapin: What can we do about it, Dr Achimov?

Dr Achimov: Search them... One by one.

Dorapin: You make your work quite vividly, sir.

Flashback has ended

Duck and Tech made it to the City and they saw Doraemon and his friends carried Dora Kid and his Friends

Duck: Are they going to be okay?

Dora Kid: We're Okay, thanks to Doraemon and his friends.

They are so glad they're okay

Tech: Doraemon, where did the Robot go?

Doraemon: It went to the top of the Robot Academy.

Duck: Okay.

They went off

Doraemon: Guys, wait! I'll go with you!

Duck: Thanks but no. You stay with them.

Duck stop and look at Doraemon

Duck: Doraemon. Did your heart have the answer?

Doraemon: Yep.

Duck and Tech went on top of the Tower and they have some help

Tech: Well! I guess... You guys got this covered.

Robot 1: It was a walk in the park.

Robot 2: How did you know? You don't have a leg like us.

Robot 1: I know But- Ah, give me break will ya?! It's just a figure of speech!

Robot 3: Both of you, cut it out. And get ready! Because here come some trouble!

They are fighting them

Duck: It's up there.

They went on top of the Robot Academy and they saw Dr Achimov laugh

Dr Achimov: Yes. Let it rain with Thunderstorms. The lightning will consume everything in the city! You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!

Tech: I see a mad Scientist with a dark heart.

Dr Achimov: Again with that. You are wrong! Now you will be eliminated just like the rest!

He summon the Dream Eater and he escaped with his Jetpack

Dr Achimov: Domination is mine!

He fly off to somewhere, then someone appeared and it was Mephiles the Hedgehog

Both: (Gasp)

Duck: You're Mephiles the Hedgehog. Why are you here?

?: You're best friend is never far.

Mephiles: So was. The cost or yielding to the darkness.

Tech: You could write a note about it.

Mephiles: But I embraced the darkness- and unless you hurry up and learn to do the same, your sorry will end and just like his.

Duck: I walk the road to dawn!

?: You still afraid of the dark, I know.

They all left

Duck: Stop!

The Portal is gone

Tech: They're gone.

Duck: He think's I'm afraid of the dark? No way, not while I have the sword. It will guide me to the light.

Tech: Me too!

Theynare fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it

Next day

Everything in the city is back to normal

Doraemon: Dr Achimov- he made us be hidden from his robots, but the real city were the ones I build around my heart. You helped me see that, Duck, Tech.

Duck: We were... Speaking from... Personal experience.

Dorapin: I know you keep a lot locked inside.

Dorami: We all do that sometime. There are just some things we need to keep separating, from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out.

They smile

Minutes later

Duck: (Sigh) I know the road that my heart walks.

Tech: Me too.

They saw the Symbol of Doraemon's Bell, they aim their swords and they got the symbol

Meanwhile

Meanwhile

Daffy: Boy, I hope my grandson is okay.

Wile: Don't worry, as long as my grandson is with him, Ace and Rev.

Daffy: Alright.

Bugs: (Gasp) Wait. You don't think... Oh no! Yen Sid.

They saw a Floating squid monster

Wile: Look at that! It's a Squid.

Bugs: Oh No.

Yen Sid: That squid is Black Doom.

Daffy: What's it holding?

It put them on the table and they look at a Crown and a Letter

Bugs: That crown... It belongs to Lola.

He look at Letter

Daffy: Well?

Bugs: (Gasp)

Wile: So what did it say?

Bugs: It's from Black Doom. He said he Kidnap Lola.

All: What!

Bugs: The Letter say I have to go back to the Castle... Or else.

Yen Sid: Bugs, you better hurry. There's no time to waste.

Bugs: Okay, guys you better stay here till I return.

Daffy: Bugs, I'm you Best friend!

Wile: And we are in this together!

Bugs: Oh... I guess you're right, everyone. We're friends need to stick together. Yen Sid, we'll be back.

They used their Galaxy Train and went off to Looney Tunes Castle

Yen Sid: The Timing is too perfect, too calculated. Black Doom must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... Like Skeleton King.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Return to Traverse Town

Ace and Rev are back in Traverse Town

Ace: Rev. I think we're in Traverse Town.

Rev: But, why are we back here?

Then Master Yo has appeared behind them floating

Master Yo: Hello, Rev and Ace. I've been waiting for you.

Ace: You do know that you have to stop meditating. Beside, you will make your beard growing.

Master Yo: What do you think I am? Lazy?

Rev: No. Just come down, so we can talk.

He stop meditating and talk to Ace and Rev

Master Yo: Boy, you're turning more like my son every day, Ace. But listen, I'm so happy to four shows up because-

Ace: Four? Duck and Tech are here?

Master Yo: Of course. But you two and them are still a world apart. They didn't seem to be worried, though. They knows they'll find you.

Ace: Yep.

Master Yo: Just look at my son, Yang. He and the others all found their Game Partners.

Rev: So... Are they wake up now?

Master Yo: No. You should know this. Their dream is on the line- and the boss are dead set on trapping them in their sleeps for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too.

Ace: Boss?

Rev: What kind of Boss?

Master Yo: Well. If my Son, My Daughter and the others want to wake up from their dreams, they need to win the "Boss Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except... This time, the mission is a hard one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was hoping you, Tech and Duck could help us out. You have your Swords, and with those, we might still have a chance.

Ace: Well, we're happy they're here with us.

Master Yo: If he was, Duck and Tech's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. They might be by your side- they might be a million miles away. You can't marquee the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you two, it's hard to say.

Ace: That's Alright, Doc. They're with us even when it might seem like they're not.

Master Yo: Hm... Looks like you four are lucky.

Ace: You and your friends are lucky too, Master Yo.

Master Yo: I know, you saying to me for this.

Ace: Hey!

Master Yo: Now go find my son he's at the Fountain Please with his partner.

Ace: Alright.

They went off

Meanwhile

Yang and Yin are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them

Yin: Okay, Brother. Can we get a time out?

Yang: Yeah.

Then more Dream Eater appeared

Yang: Aw Man!

Then Ace and Rev has arrived

Ace: Miss us?

Yang: Rev? Ace?

Rev: We'll take care of these guys.

Yang: Me and my Sister can handle this.

Ace: What happen to your Dream Eater?

Yang: I don't have it, you know.

Rev: Oh, your partner. All, don't you want to make it out of the game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?

Yang: Alright. You win. I'll let you do the fighting.

They are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated them and then the Dream Eater is gone

Ace: He got away!

Rev: Great!

Yang: Guys.

Ace: So, you must be his Brother?

Yin: Of course, I'm Yin. My Brother told me about you.

Ace: Good. But you should have seem him. He was worried about you so much.

Yang look so embarrassed

Yang: Hey! You can't say that?

Ace: Why not? You know you're Sister need to know?

Yin: You really worried about me, Yang?

Yang: (Sigh) A little.

Yin: Well, that's great for you to do that. It's great for you to care about me so much, not that I know of.

Then Master Yo has appeared

Master Yo: Listen, is the a bad time? Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining or this world.

Ace: "Other Imagining? You mean... Where Duck and Tech is?

Master Yo: of course. He and the others will do want they can. But we'll run ourselves in circle at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it.

Rev: Trap to where?

Master Yo: The Third District.

Ace: Alright.

They are going to trap it, and Yang look at his Father

Yang: Dad.

Master Yo: Yes, my son?

Yang: Tell me- are we really gonna wake up from this dream?

Master Yo: But Son, I thought you don't want to lose. Give up on the dream and you give up on the world.

Yang: I know. So, I'll see you there.

Master Yo: Me?

Yang: Yes. You're my father. I'll wake up to see you.

Master Yo: Wow Son, it's you that's turning into Ace. Thanks.

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech have arrived in Traverse Town

Duck: We're back in Traverse Town?

Tech: Why we're back?

Master Yo appeared behind them

Duck: Hey, Master Yo.

Master Yo: Great for you to join us.

Tech: What happen?

Master Yo: Troubles. I was hoping one of you could help.

Tech: I see. When did Ace and Rev gets here?

Master Yo: Right, Tech. Why can't they be the quick on the uptake?

Duck: Well, you see... Ace's a little... (Chuckled)

Master Yo: Now let's get down to the Problem. We've got bad Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. No only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission top stop it, but they needed some help.

Duck: The others? You mean Yin and the others.

Master Yo: Yes. They all found their Game Partners, and My Daughter is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Ace and Rev is helping them out.

Duck: Great! So why can we do?

Master Yo: You see, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I send Yuck and his partner to face it.

Tech: Okay.

Thy are going to the Fountain Plaza

Master Yo: Tech, Rev. There's something else you need to know.

Tech: Know what?

Master Yo: These Two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal.. I was under the impression they were parellel worlds, but it looks like Joshua was wrong.

Duck: Wrong about what?

Master Yo: That's where it gets hard. After you, Rev and Ace left. Yin crossed the Portal to join her game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, what should got to the other side, Yin had more time left on her clock than her partner. And when Yuck's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left.

Duck: So risk flows differently here and there? And how come? That's true of any two worlds. Their awakening would be running on a different time axis, too.

Master Yo: Yep. I understood that. But if these Traverse Towns were parellel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it wasn't, edge they are not parallel worlds.

Tech: You means there's a past... And the future.

Master Yo: No, not that. The world's are clearly separate- it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds.

Tech: Distinct Worlds?

Master Yo: Yep... But this is all conjecture. It's like the same world I imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in...

Duck: A dream...

Master Yo: Yep. Right again, Duck. And in which case none of this matter one bit to me or my friends. But you and the others, I think it might be a vital clue.

Tech: Okay... Thank. But did you need us at the Plaza?

Master Yo: Boy. I'm running out of "Rights."

Duck: Be right back.

At the Fountain Plaza

Tech and Duck saw Yuck and Lina fighting the Dream Eater

Tech: Yuck!

Yuck: Finally. You made it.

Duck: What happen to your Dream Eater?

Yuck: I don't need it after I got my Game Partner. And I don't need you and Tech!

Lina: Oh, boy. Five Minutes ago it was "Where's Duck and Tech?"- now the line?

Yuck: Whoa! Whoa! Don't say that!

Lina: (Laugh) You must be Tech and Duck? Sorry, my friend is acting so stupid

Yuck: I am not! You always gotta go around and...and make me embarrassed!

Lina: Since when? You sided with the good because of me. "A Villain who wants to join the Good Side for getting some fans."

Tech and Rev are gonna laugh

Yuck: Tech, Duck. You gonna sit there and let her get in my style?

Tech: We're sorry, it's just... You two are cut from the same cloth.

Lina: I know!

Yuck: I'm not made of cloth!

Yuck laugh

Lina: Yuck looks and talk like a hero, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere.

Duck: Yep. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean.

Yuck: You see? I'm a-... (Gasp) Lina! You didn't just call me a hero again!

They laugh and the Dream Eater look Angry

Tech: Okay. Now we muffled it's feathers.

Duck: Hey!

Tech: No offence. Ready to do this?

All: Yeah!

Yuck and Lina are fighting the Dream Eater and the Dream Eater is escaping

Yuck: Tech! Rev! We'll handle these guys.

They are chasing the Dream Eater and then More Dream Eater has appeared

Tech: Heroes versus Dream, right?

Duck: Yeah.

They are fighting them and they defeated them, then Master Yo has appeared on top of roof

Master Yo: Duck, Tech! The Third District. We're going to pin it between worlds.

Duck: Okay!

They made it to the Third District and then Yuck and Lina has appeared

Duck: We have you now!

Yuck: This is my town!

Lina: You have to play the rules

Then the Dream Eater has disappeared

Yuck: Oh, great!

Lina: Stop.

Then the Dream Eater it's gone

Duck: Ace, Rev. You got this.

Yuck: This is getting boring. Every time we chase that thing down..

Tech: We know. But we've got some ally on the other side. Don't worry.

Yuck: Okay, well. I still don't like that.

Master Yo: You know, you are such a good student, Yuck. You're like a sponge, of course.

Yuck: What? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me.

Master Yo: Hmm... You crush on Yin.

Yuck: Hey! Don't say that!

Duck: You're in love with her?

Yuck: Hey!

They laugh and then a Symbol has appeared

Tech: Well... Time for us to go.

Lina: Hey, Duck, Tech- thank you.

Yuck: Yep, stay strong. We'll catch up with you soon.

Lina: Yeah, Say hi to Ace and Rev.

Duck: We will.

Master Yo: Duck, Tech. Remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make your think it's real.

Duck: We got it.

Yuck: Um... I don't get it.

Master Yo: You, Yang and Ace would break your hands on this one.

Yuck: Wait, what?

They laugh, and Duck and Tech aim their Sword to the Symbol and they got it

Lina: You go after that thing!

Tech: Okay!

Back to Ace and Rev

They are here at the 3rd District and then a Dream Eater appeared

Ace: We got this, Duck.

Rev: Even you, Tech!

Master Yo: Great! They pulled through for us!

Then all the Dream Eater is escaping

Yang: We'll handle these guys. You'll take care of the boss!

Ace: We will!

They are fighting the Dream Eater and it's Escaping

Ace: Aw, great!

Yang: Father, where did it go?

Master Yo: Somewhere else. Out of Traverse town, and out of my reach. Looks like you have to let it go.

Yin: So we fail for us to wake up?

Yang: Perfect!

Ace: Guys, don't worry. Me and Rev will go after it!

Yang: Huh?

Rev: Look, me and Rev aren't a Player. Can't we bend the rules?

Master Yo: Well... I guess the rules of the world don't accept if your heart's are connected- right, Ace? That's how you roll.

Ace: Yeah! Then it's settled.

Then a Symbol appeared

Yang: Hey, Ace. Thank you. It wasn't easy, without you and Rev.

Ace: Yeah.

Yin: Boy, Yang. You've changed now.

Yang: What do you mean?

Yin: Yeah, you're less Stubborn.

Yang: What?

Yin: Yep. Once you find your friends, Ace, you should come hang out in our home!

Yang: See you at the Temple.

Ace: I will. And it's a promise.

They began to hug

Master Yo: Anything I should say to Duck, Ace?

Ace: No thanks. Me and Rev, we'll see him and Tech soon.

They aim their swords and they got the Symbol

Meanwhile

At Looney Tunes Castle

Daffy: Sylvester! You mean Pussy Cat!

Sylvester: (Growl) I hate it when you say that!

He hold hostage to Lola

Wile: We'll at least he's honest, in a dishonest way.

Black Doom: Enough! No minions of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plan for Sylvester and for all the world's... once I have taken them for my own to Maleficent and Myotismon.

Bugs: And Mr, I've got so crazy news for you- that day's never gonna come.

Black Doom: Hmph. Maybe you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's like mean nothing to you at all?

Lola: Bugs, please! Don't say anything to her! You chat let Black Doom have her-

Sylvester covered her mouth

Bugs: No! Lola! Okay, Black Doom. Tell us what you want?

Black Doom: Let me say this... Shall I began with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation.

Sylvester: That's right! This world will have a Black out!

Ace: You're Crazy, Black Doom! Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What was it that you want?

Black Doom: (Sigh) Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Skeleton King, the skeleton who lead me to discover world outside of my own?

Bug: What the!? You know him!

Black Doom: As for you, of Course. Yes, he shared everything with me- how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and more precious, about the Seven shafts of pure light- the ones that wound grand me this power I meeting conquer all worlds with Maleficent and Myotismon. However, the world's were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated from Maleficent. Then I came to me, of course! I can go about conquering other world in my own domination. You know you have the "data" for all the world's, do you? And now I need you to give it to me.

All: What!

Bugs: What do you mean!?

Sylvester: Don't ever think about forgetting that. Me and Sylvester was trapped inside it. So give it to us!

Bugs: How come you want the Data?

Black Doom: I think that is none of those words of yours.

He looks Angry

Sylvester: Don't do this... You wouldn't want Lola to get hurt from him, would we?

Black Doom: It looks like you have failed to recognise the futility of your situation. Alright then... Face your fate!

He blast his power to Bugs, but someone throw a Weapon to Shield Bugs and his Friends, then another just attack Sylvester and let go off Lola

Lola: Light!

She use her power to blind Black Doom and Sylvester and she went to Bugs and the Others

Lola: Bugs!

Bugs: Lola! Black Doom... You have been foiled!

Black Doom: (Growl)

Sylvester: It looks like he's right. We better go now.

Black Doom: I now know that what I seek lies within these walls that Maleficent said. Trust that I will destroy you in time time.

He left

Sylvester: Hey! Wait for me, Black Doom!

They left and then a Stranger who saved them has appeared

Bugs: Did you... Use the Darkness to get here? That's crazy! But... I never knew you would save us...

It was Kenny the Bunny who saved them

Bugs: Ken.

Ken: That one is my nickname. My real name is Kenny. Got it memorised?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Dream of Country of Musketeers

Daffy, Wile, Taz and Bugs are fighting a Dream Eater and then Daffy is running away

Daffy: I'm out of here!

Then Taz ran off to chase them

Bugs: Taz! Where are you going!

Wile: Don't worry, I'll take care of them!

He covered his eye and ran off

Bugs: Wile, that's the wrong way! It's looks like the Musketeer's will have to fight on their own!

Ace and Rev have arrived and they saw Bugs got hit from the Dream Eater, they fight it and they defeated it

Ace: Grandpa, are you okay?

Bugs: Huh? Whoa re you? Are we related or something?

Ace: Huh? Wait... Is this like what happened with Phineas, Ferb and Tron the Dog? But... We're not in Looney Tunes Castle, and that world isn't the one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it.

Rev: Me too.

Bugs: Are you okay, you two?

Ace: Oh, um... We were wondering... Where we were?

He saw Ace and Rev's Sword

Bugs: And... Where did you get that Sword?

Ace: Oh... Well, you see..

Bug: Shush. (Whisper) You know, you two are from another timeline and another world, was it?

Ace: Well, yeah.

Bugs: My name is Bugs Bunny. I'm working on a progress. That's why I'm in this world being a Musketeer's like Mickey and his friends.

Rev: Hmm. Ace... Are we in the world your Grandpa visited that we dont know About- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? I think...

Bugs: Look like you're Confused, Doc.

Then more Dream Eater appeared

Ace: I'm Ace and this is Rev. We can handle thsi!

They are fighting them and they'd defeated them

Bugs: Thank you, we owe you one. Some musketeer I turned out to be.

Then Taz and Wile has appeared

Wile: Where is the Bad Guy?

Taz: Yeah!

Ace: Guys!

Bugs: Everything is under control, you two!

They open their eyes

Wile: You mean we did?

Then Rather appeared look scared

Daffy: Um... Are they gone?

Ace: Daffy!

Daffy: Yikes! Don't scared me. And, who are you?

Wile: Say, do we know you from somewhere?

Ace: Not really... Nice to meet you all.

Bugs: Listen, you guys. This is Rev and Ace. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life.

Daffy: So... I'm Daffy.

Taz: Taz.

Wile: And I'm Wile E Coyote.

Ace: Yeah, friends for life.

Bugs: Now we've got to go protect the Princess. Daffy, Wile, Taz, follow me!

They are gonna leave

Rev: Hey, what! You're not gonna let us come with you?

Bugs: You two aren't Musketeer. And this mission is fraught with danger.

Ace: All the more reason we should help. When the mission is dangerous, the Tough call their friends.

Bugs: Hmm... Okay, sure.

Wile: Okay. Let's do the thing that Mickey and his friends does?

Ace: What do you mean?

He whispered to their ears

Ace: Oh. I see.

Bugs: All for one...

All: And one for all!

 **Country of Muskeeteers**

Flashback has started

Marvin: Congratulations, Earthlings. In light of your potential, I heard by you name the Musketeer's. Just look at you- all dressed up, and going nowhere. Now then, let's get down for you mission- bodyguard to Princess Lola! Some Villains who wants to take her away. And it's you mission to keep her safe from them.

Bugs: Somebody after her? Don't worry!

Daffy: What? Right now? Don't we have to do some practice?

Wile: Yeah. But the four of us are ready for this.

Bugs: Don't worry, Daffy is brave, Taz is Stronger and Wile is Clever. And while I may be lucky, I've got the heart of the Musketeer's that Mickey had!

Bugs: All for one...

All: And one for all!

Th'rere riding a Carriage and then a Giant Dream Eater is after them

Ace & Rev: Dream Eater!

All: Bad Guys!

Wile: Bad Guys!

The Dream Eater Attacked the Carriage, and then Bugs and his Friends fell off

Ace: Guys!

Rev: Looks like we have to fight that guy.

They are fighting them and they defeated it and three Goons is behind them

Ace: What the?

Goon 1: We'll be lightening your load by one princess.

Goon 2: Now make like those Musketeer's and Scram.

Goon 3: Au revoir!

He throw a Sword to Ace and Rev, they dodge it and then the fell of the Carriage, and they saw Bugs and the other coming

Ace: Grandp-

Rev: Ace!

Ace: Oh, right. Bugs!

Bugs: Ace, Rev?

Bugs: I'm sorry. They have taken the princess away.

Bugs: Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault.

Wile: As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back!

Daffy: But what if we don't?

Bugs: Wile was right! As a team, we can do anything!

Ace: Alright, let's go!

They went off to save the princess and they saw the carriage

Wile: Guys, there's the Carriage. But there's no sign of the princess.

Daffy: You don't think they...

Bugs: Yeah. She's out ther somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue.

Daffy: Yeah, because we're Musketeer's!

They went for and they left Ace and Rev

Ace: Guys! Haven't you forgotten someone?!

They went to the Tower and they save the Princess from them

Bugs: Great job! We rescue the Princess.

Ace: Happy to help.

Lola: My Hero.

She look at Bugs

Wile: (Scream) Bad guys!

They saw the Goons comes back

Goon 1: Though we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?

Goon 2: Lemme at em.

Ace: We can do this all day.

Bugs: Wait, you two. Wile is the smartest, he can have some ideas.

Wile needs to know a plan, he look at the Window and he got an idea

Bugs: You have an idea?

Wile: I am, and you better hold tight.

Bugs: Takes some time.

Wile: Let's go!

They jump out of the Window and they slingback to the Tower and then the Goons has fell to the Water

Wile: How was it?

Bugs: We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers!

Then Daffy appeared scared

Daffy: We did it?

All: All for one, and one for all!

At night

Ace: (Yawn)

Rev: I'm getting sleepy for this.

Wile and Taz saw something

Wile: Hey, it's that? Hey, you!

They ran off

Ace: Wile, Taz! Wait!

They are gonna chase them, but Bugs stop them

Bugs: Fellas, where are you going?

Ace: Bugs. Listen. Wile and Taz just took off.

Bugs: What? Why would they leave there post?

Then Daffy is running

Bugs: Daffy! Slow down, and what's wrong?

Daffy: It's a Disaster, of course!

Bugs: Settle down, and what's going on?

Daffy: Marvin is gonna a Kidnap the Princess.

Bugs: What? He made us to become a Musketeer's.

Daffy: He lie to us!

Bugs: Lie? Well, Lie or no Lie. Musketeer's will never run for danger.

Daffy: Well, I quit! I'm going to find a new Job.

He's gonna leave

Bugs: Wait! Daffy! Together we can stop Marvin.

Ace: Yeah, we're in this together.

Bugs: Come on. We'll be right beside you, because we're best friends.

Daffy: I don't wanna do this. I'm sorry, Bugs.

He ran off

Bugs: Daffy, wait!

He's already gone and Bugs look so sad

Ace: Don't worry, he'll be back.

Bugs: Yeah, I hope he will.

Ace: So that "Alien" is the culprit. I wonder what he's up to.

Then they saw Marvin laughing up there

Marvin: What am I up to? I'm up for my plan!

Bugs: (Gasp)

Ace: Marvin?

Marvin: Who's that? (Laugh) Anouther earthlings looking to be endangered... You, and those foolish esrthlings!

Then dream Eaters appeared

Bugs: Marvin, but the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I after you. Mister!

Marvin: Oh Really? How about this? But the power invested in my ray gun, I frozen you!

Then he blast Bugs, and he look frozen

Ace: Bugs!

Then they got knocked out from the Dream Eater

Minutes Later

Daffy: (Voice) Ace?

Wile: (Voice) Rev?

They wake up

Ace: (Gasp) Where's Bugs?

Wile: You see, Marvin just took Bugs to Mont Saint-Michel. And it looks like he's in trouble. When the Tides comes in, the dungeon will fill up with water!

Daffy: And so does Bugs!

Rev: Well, come on. We have to go save them!

Daffy: But... How can we do that?

Ace: What's up with you!? You, Taz and Wile wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends- friends for life, remember.

Daffy: Yeah!

Wile: Best Friends to the end.

Rev: Come on, let's go!

All: Yeah!

Meanwhile

Bugs is drowning and he cannot hold his breath much longer

Minutes later

Ace and the other saved him

Bugs: Wile? Taz? Daffy, You too, Ace? Rev? You came back.

Daffy: Come on, let's go save the princess.

Bugs: (Sigh) You guys. We're not even real Musketeer's.

Ace: No way. You are real Musketeer's! And don't tell anybody else tell you you're not.

Daffy: It doesn't matter what we wear.

Wile: Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of you!

Bugs look happy

Bugs: You know, you're right. When the bunch of us stick togheter, we can accomplish anything! Marvin said he was headed for the Opera House. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! Come on, Musketeers! We've got a princess to save.

All: Yeah.

Meanwhile

Duck and Tech are here at the Opera and they Saw Marvin

Duck: Is that Melvin?

Tech: That's his Ancestors.

Duck: Oh. What kind of world did we end up here?

Tech: Don't know, but we have to find out what's he's doing.

They went there and they made it to a Stage

Duck: This is a Stage.

Tech: Look! Someone coming!

They are hiding and they saw Bugs and his Friends made out of wood

Duck: Is that our Grandpa and his friends?

Tech: Mam. Those four are together even when they're made out of wood.

The goon put it here, and then a Crate just smash the Wooden of Bugs, Wile, Taz and Daffy

Both: (Gasp)

Tech: They're gonna crush them!

They saw the Goon heading to the Door

Duck: Hey!

They went off and they saw a Chest moving

Duck: Is someone in there?

Tech: I'll do this.

He Lockpick the Padlock and the chest it's open and they Lola

Both: Lola?

Lola: Thank you for saving me.

She gonna leave

Duck: Where are you going, Missy?

Lola: I'm going to help the Musketeers.

Tech: What can we do to help?

Lola: Who are you guys?

Tech: I'm Tech.

Duck: I'm Danger Duck. Daffy and Wile is our... Friend.

Lola: I see. Duck, Tech. The stages has been rigged from the machine to lure Bugs and the others into a horrible trap. If only, we could find a gadget to control it.

And they saw a Goon carried the Gadget

Goon 1: Lucky I remember. Look what I nearly forgot!

And he saw Duck, Tech and Lola

Goon 1: Eh? Whys the box sans Bunny?

Goon 2: OK, quit messing around.

Goon 3: But boss is losing is patient.

And they look at Duck, Tech and Lola

Lola: That's it! That's the one we need.

Duck: We're on it!

They are chasing the Goons to get the Gadget

All: Run for it!

Flashback has started

Lola: Release me at once!

Marvin: Actually, it's time to say "Goodbye for your Journey." Your Royal Highness.

Lola: Marvin! What is the meaning of this?

Marvin: (Laugh) Oh, don't you lose any of your sleep, Princess. I'm gonna take over the world and rule happily ever after. After you become my server, that is.

Lola: What! I would never do that!

Marvin: Oh, really? And that's why the real you won't be the one doing the naming. I got myself another plan to take the stage. And you have to do is to keep your mouth quite and shut.

Lola: A Double? Bugs and the Musketeers will stop you!

Marvin: Oh, never fear, princess. Those foolish earthlings will be out of the picture real soon. So, how are looking, Minions?

Goon 2: A-okay, boss.

Goon 3: Test run's done.

Goon 1: We'll flatten them like crepes!

Marvin: Excellent. Now, you must hold on to that thing no matter what! If you don't Mind, princess, we have a set reservated for you backstage. (laugh) It's gonna be curtain soon. (Laugh) "Curtains"! I like it!

They put her in a Chest

Flashback has ended

They got the Gadget back and then A Dream Eater just tripped them. It's disappeared and it tapped their Shoulder and they saw it up there

Duck: Looks like it doesn't make any easier for this.

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Lola: Duck, Tech, hurry! The machine!

The put the Gadget here and they turned and the Machine has been activated

Duck: Looks like we did it.

They heard Marvin Voice at the Stage

Marvin: Huh!? That's impossible!

Tech: Looks like we made it in time... Rev, Ace.

Lola: They're safe. Oh, thank you. You truly saved the day, you two. I see you read brave as a Royal Musketeer.

Duck: "Musketeer's"? What the heck is that?

She whispered to their ears

Tech: They... Actually say that?

Lola: Yep. Every Musketeer's is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge.

Duck: Hm... You're right. And it does fit the moment.

Both: All for one... And one for all.

Minutes later

They saw a Symbol of a Musketeer's, they aim it and they got it

Back to Ace and Rev

They went to the Opera and they made it

Ace: Hey, look!

Goon 2: You! Those nitwits!

Goon 3: The boss is gonna be mad.

Goon 1: Hurry!

They carried and Lola is inside

Lola: (Voice) Help me!

Bugs: It's the Princess! Come on. It's time to put our musket to the test!

They went off and they are in the Stage

Bugs: You lost, Marvin.

Daffy: There's no Escape.

Wile: Yep, it's four against one now!

Marvin laugh and then a Crate is gonna crush them

Ace: Look out!

Then the Crate has disappeared

Ace: What the?

Marvin: Huh?! That's impossible!

Rev: Tech..

Ace: Duck. It's them, they always be on our side! Alright! Musketeer's! Get the Princess to safety! Me and Rev will handle things here.

Bugs: Alright, thank you.

Marvin: Why you... How come you foiled my plans! This doesn't add up for this! Minions!

Ace: That's right. You'll need help.

They are fighting them and they'd defeated them

Next Day

Lola: In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially doubt them the Royal Musketeer's. Thank you all!

They are cheering

Bugs: Alright! Everyone!

All: All for one and one for all!

Minutes later

Ace: All for one, and one for all!

They aim their swords to the Symbol that like a Musketeers

Meanwhile

Kenny tell everything to Yen Sid and the others

All: (Gasp)

Daffy: That's crazy!

Yen Sid: I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Ace, Rev, Tech and Duck departed. Skeleton King must have known what we were attempting before we even began.

Wile: But do you know where they are?

Yen Sid: You must understand, this Examination is in no way how the Mark of Warrior is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... It was a necessity. If Ace, Tech, Rev and Duck completed their fee, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true Warriors. However, the dangers make this more trial than test.

Bugs: But are they safe for sure?

Yen Sid: Considering their ability. I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate, Ace, Duck, Rev and Tech end... Questionably. Skeleton King is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict.

Daffy: Oh boy...

Bugs: So...

Yen Sid: As you can see, the Organization Animal's members are complete people again. Skeleton King will be no different. We cannot afford another moment hesitation. We must be consider any strategy to outwit Skeleton King and catch him off guard. I must warn you again- the road will not be easy.

Kenny: Okay. Let's do this.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Dream of Symphony of Sorcery

Bugs Bunny is using a Wand to control the Magic and the Star, Ace and Rev look so amaze

Ace: Wow.

Rev: Cool.

They saw a Dream Eater from Traverse Town coming, they're gonna fight them, but the Dream Eater hit them and send them to the Tower

Ace: Rev... Is this.

Rev: Are we back in Yen Sid Tower?

Ace: Yeah, and something seems strange?

They saw Bugs control the Wand and they darkness is flowing around him

Ace: Grandpa!

They saw a Music Note covered in Darkness

Rev: Is that what's troubling him?

Ace: Yeah. Looks like we have to do this.

They are egonna slash it, but they got backfired

Bugs: (Voice) Whoa, is that.. a Sword. Who are you an apprentice too? I'm Bugs, the sorcerer second apprentice. And who are you, Doc?

Ace: Apprentice? Are in the World that my Grandpa is still in training? So does this world is sleeping?

Bugs: (Voice) What did you say?

Ace: Oh, um... Nothing... I'm Ace and this is Rev. The, uh, apprentices to... Um... Uh... Hey. Listen, Grand-

Rev: Ace!

Ace: Oh, right. He didn't met me. Listen, Bugs. How can we do to save you?

Bugs: (Voice) Thanks, you two. But it's no use. The monster is possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the Darkness, we need to get a Sound idea.

Ace: It was that Dream Eater that we let escape. Okay. Where do we get a "Sound Idea"?

Bugs: (Voice) Huh? You'll find one for me?

Ace: Of course.

Bugs: (Voice) Thanks.

Rev: It's not every day we get to do a favor from His Grandpa.

Bugs: (Voice) Wait, what?

Rev: Oh, nothing. It's a long story. So what exactly is a Sound idea?

Bugs: (Voice) Let see...

They saw another Music Score coming

Bugs: (Voice) Inside that Music Score should be a power that can wash away any darkness. But, you need to be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters- not as strong as the big one but still pretty strong.

Ace: Okay.

 **Symphony of Sorcery**

They went inside the Music scores

They found the Sound Idea

?: So easily you sink into the depth of slumber.

Thy saw an Orange Robot Monkey coming

Ace: Again with you? Why are you following us?

?: Lovely world, isn't it? Almost like a dream.

Ace: Why are you following us, Doc?

?: You haven't notice it? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your "test"? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was...

He grab a rose petals and crush it

?: Then you're softer than they say.

Ace: Huh?

Rev: What are you saying?

?: But... This will all over soon.

Ace: Just who are you, anyway. doc?

?: Sleep on and then we meet again.

Ace: What?

He disappeared

Ace: What does that mean to me?

Rev: Don't know.

They a Sound idea and it went into them

Minutes Later

They return to the Tower with a Sound Idea

Bugs: Thanks, Doc. Now can we try that Sound Idea now?

Ace: Alright.

They use their swords a a conductor, the Sound Idea music went into the Music Score, but it's not working

Bug: That's weird? It's one Sound Idea, not enough for this?

Ace: That's Alright. We have a Friends who can help and that guy always wants to be cool like me.

Then another Sound Idea has appeared and it joined together

This: Whoa! The Sound have joined together to make a powerful music.

They then Sound Idea went into the Music Score and it's working

Ace: That's right. Four forces and better then two, right Duck?

Rev: Alright. Bugs, can me and Ace go and fight that thing?

Bugs: (Voice) I think so. But...

Ace: Don't worry, we'll be back.

They went into the Music Score and they are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it

Minutes Later

Bugs Spirit went into his Body, and now Bug has been awaken and he put the Wand on the Table

Bugs: Thank you, you two. Boy, I couldn't have done it without you.

They hold hands together

Bugs: (Gasp) Oh, no! The Water! I was gonna help Mickey and Komasan and Komajiro!

He gonna leave

Bugs: See ya later, Folks.

Ace: Bye.

They saw a Symbol of a Music Note, they aim it and they got it

Meanwhile

Tech and Duck are here in Yen Sid's Tower and they saw a Flood

Duck: Water?

Tech: Is this a Flood? Hmm... It's coming from upstairs.

They went upstair and they saw Bugs

Both: Bugs!

They saw the Music Score covered in Darkness

Duck: That Darkness has taken over that Music Score? And have him trap?

Tech: Looks like we have to destroy it.

Bugs: (Voice) You cannot fight the Darkness with brute force. I'm Bugs, the Sorcerer second apprentice. Who are you, two?

Duck: Danger Duck?

Tech: Tech? If brute force didn't work, tell us what we can do?

Bugs: Do you think you could try and help me?

Duck: Of Course, we will. Buddy.

Bugs: Boy, you guys, something tells me that you and Tech are related to my friends, and we can help each other it a lot someday.

Then another Music Score has appeared

Bugs: Inside this Music is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the Darkness. Can you find it?

Duck: Don't worry. I'll get that Sound Idea for you.

Tech: What about me?

Duck: Sorry.

Tech: (Sigh in annoyance)

They went inside the Music Score and search for the Sound Idea

Minute's Later

They found a Sound Idea and they went into them, then everything went Black and They fell down to the Abyss

They have arrived at the Mountains and they saw the Orange Robot Monkey

Duck: Are you waiting for us?

?: Yes. The animal chosen by the sword- Duck.

Duck: Me? Why

?: It was your first, Is it? But you succumbed to the fairness you could not control, and your price- the sword- passed on to Ace instead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Like the Keyboard Wielder and the Digimon.

Duck: Maybe so. But I'm here to change every of that.

?: Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined.

Tech: If you're feeling so Creepy, let's slip to where you reveal what this is all about.

?: I don't how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And an Animal who's immune to darkness is of no use to us.

Duck: Well, that some good news.

?: Your abyss awaits.

He disappeared and they are fighting Chernabog

Minutes later

They are back in Yen Sid's Tower

Bug: (Voice) Thanks, Doc. Can we try the Sound Idea now?

They use the Sound Idea and they use their Sword for a Conductor. And finds out the Sound Idea is not enough to it. And then Another Sound Idea has appeared and then the Room is all clean and back to normal and then Bugs has awaken

Bugs: Wow! That's great. But how?

Duck: Ace.

Bugs: Ace? Hmm... Weird... Just hearing that name kinda makes me feel like it.

Tech: Yep. That's how he does with Rev.

Bugs: What do you know... Tech, Rev, Ace and Duck. The Sound Ideas you four set free join Together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony.

Duck: Yeah. Ace can find the brightest part of anything with Rev, all pull off miracles like there's nothing to it.

Tech: It's pretty strong not to smile around him.

Bugs: Geez! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I think he's got you to thank for that. Having such a good relationship and family means he could really enjoy it.

Tech: What?

Bugs: It's like each of you is holding to a little part of the other. Your heart's are always in tune, so they're free to sing. And for that. I hope my grandchildren will have the name soon.

Duck: They will... Trust us.

Bugs: Sure.

Minutes later

They saw a Symbol of a Music Note, they aim their Sword and they got the Symbol

Meanwhile

In the Real World

Bugs: Master Yen Sid. Well, do you think he'll be able to do it?

Yen Sid: Hmm... It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin, Zatanna, Shahra and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... Temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire like Lea and Impmon, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns.

Bugs: Okay, but.. what about my grandson and his friends?

Yen Sid: Well, if we are running in the assumption Skeleton King knw what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there- back in the very place and time when Acmetropolis were lost to darkness like Destiny Island and Digital World. Otherwise, Ace and his friends would have been beyond his reach.

Wile is wondering about it

Bugs: Hmm, do you think that it's possible Skeleton King could have planned things that far in advance?

Yen Sid: No, as a matter of fact, I do not.

Wile: But what if he do the same thing as Ace and his friends did, and he jumped through time?

Yen Sid: For that to work a version of himself would have had to exist at you source and destination. Not even Skeleton King can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time.

Bugs: (Gasp) Oh boy... I remember- Skeleton King did gave up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Duck.

Yen Sid: (Gasp) No. It cannot be. Could he be that cunning possess that kind of foresight?

Daffy and his friends look confuse

Bugs: If it's okay for that, can I go help my grandson and his friends out?

Yen Sid: How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?

Bugs: If Skeleton King as really behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. And for that, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Warrior, Nova, Otto and Gibson told me once.

Yen Sid nodded to him

Daffy: Bugs. If you wanna do this.

Wile: We're going with you.

Bugs: Guys, you are the best. But this time, I really need to go alone. The dangers at greater than anything we've ever face before. If something happen to me, my grandson and the others- well, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe.

They look down of disappointment

Yen Sid: Bugs, I was not able to locate Ace and Rev, but I sense Duck's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them.

Bugs: Thanks, Doc. I promise I'll bring them all safe and sound.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Dream of The World That Never Was

Ace and Rev made it to the World That Never was

Ace: Was this?

Rev: The Organization Animal's world?

 **The World That Never Was**

Ace: Yeah? But it can't be. We get all seven Symbols already. So we've better be awaken again in the real world.

Rev: So, why are we here?

?: Aw, what's wrong with you?

Ace: Who's there! Show yourself!

Then someone is aim to Ace

?: We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks like it's gonna pay off.

He fired and Ace dodge it and it was Rick the Hedgehog

Ace: You're a part of this?

Rick: Look. Let's hit these plot point in order, Ace, Rev... Buster, Little Beeper. First, you must be wondering what about your review itinerary. "Why am we here, not back home?" The question is simple. We brought you to this place, Ace! Hijacked your little slumber party before it starts. And even since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides.

Ace: Before it started?

Both: (Gasp)

Rev: The person in the rode!

Ace: And so that monkey in the black coat, and Enma...

Rick: That's right. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a sleeping world, only because a part version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met the Rode guy. Thats right, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now.

Ace: That's crazy!

Rev: Why would Ace would end up?

Rick: It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you loser never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, was it? Well, test this one- how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home, Ace? You are not gonna wake up, Alright? Look- there's not really versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this.

Ace: I see. But close enough. So what? At lesst- me and Rev know who to blame for it!

Rick: Oh, I see you still have that angry look down, Bunny. But, here is where I tag out. I got jus a few more hoops I gotta jump through.

He disappeared and he's above Ace, he shoot and it surrounded Ace and it make 32 Black Coated Group and then Rev got knocked out from Rick

Ace: Rev!

He look at the Orange Cyborg Monkey

?: Come with me.

Then Ace look so sleepy

Rick: Good night.

In his Dream

He's at Acmetropolis

Ace: I'm here in Acmetropolis? Wait... This is the day that me and my team got some superpower from the Meteor.

Then a Orange Robot Monkey is behind him

?: Yes. This was where it started. At this point, I still have no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path.

Ace: How come?

?: That is Skeleton King produced to just a heart- the being you and your friends called "Mephiles"

Then the Person in the Rode appears in front of Ace

Ace: Yikes!

Then Ace look so sleep. And then he Wake up that night

Ace: Him...

He saw a Version of Him

Ace: Was that?

?: Yes. The point in time that Rick mentioned.

Ace: Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness.

?: To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Mephiles first send me on my way, and then placed hi self here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion.

Ace: How come? That he knew everything that would happen?

?: Nope, not everything. But remember, Mephiles possessed Duck and saw his experiences in real time.

Ace: So? That could only tell him a lot. How did he know I would be here after I came back to Acmetropolis from Planet Blanc?

?: Simple.

Then the World have been covered to darkness, and Ace saw Lexi heading towards him

Ace: Lexi!

She disappeared, and then Ace look so sleepy. And after that he ended up in Traverse Town and saw alot of him

Ace: Huh?

?: You've been here many times. Your first journey... Your voyage through memories... In the Datascape... In your dreams. Relieved again and again... Like déjà vu.

Ace saw His Grandpa heading to the 3 District

Ace: Grandpa?

Then Daffy and his friends has appeared in front of him, and they look at the Star that has been blink out, they went off and then Road Runner is heading to the 3rd District, so Ace is going there

Duck: (Voice) Ace!

He look so sleepy and then he's in the World that never was

Ace: Where am I? And where is Rev?

Then he saw Bugs and his Friends ran off

Ace: Guys!

He's going after them and he saw Marina

Ace: Marina?

She's gonna leave

Ace: Marina, what!

He stop her

Ace: I have a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over.

Then she turned into Roderick the Rat

Ace: What the? Who... Are you?

Then Ace has a Single Tear

Ace: What the?

Roderick left

Ace: Hey!

And then Roderick's friends just passed right through Ace and went off with Roderick

Ace: Where are you going?

Duck: (Voice) Come on, Wake up!

Ace went off to find him and he saw a Black Coated Person

Ace: Look, Mac. Can you tell why you're running away?

He removed his hood and it was Buster

Ace: Are you Bug's Student?... Buster? What are you doing? Are you my Fragment?

He shake his head without saying a word to Ace

Ace: Um, can you just say something?

Buster: This could have been the other way around?

Ace: What?

Buster: But it really has to be you.

Ace: What are you saying?

Buster: There are so many years that are connected to yours. You're my teacher, becuase I'm your Student. So you can feel what I felt.

Ace: (Sigh) Buster, I'm not your Teacher, well, I am you're teacher Grandson, but we're not the same. I wanted to tell you something. That the real you will remember everything that you have, so you can be with him, because you're his Fragment Memories.

Buster look so surprised

Buster: Ace... Listen... That's why it has to be you.

He hold Ace's Hand and all of Buster's Memories flowed into him, and then he disappeared and Ace felt the Pain

Ace: Aw, man. Not this pain again! What was it that you want from me?!

Duck: (Voice) Ace, don't chase the dreams. They'll led you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.

Ace is Heading that way and he found his team

Ace: Duck! Tech! Rev! Lexi! Slam! I finally found you!

Then they turned into, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Antuari and Chiro

Ace: Who?

Chiro: Sparx.

Antuari: Sparx.

Nova: Sparx.

Otto: Sparx.

Gibson: Sparx.

Then Ace turned into Sparx without noticing it

Sparx: What?

They want him to hold their hand, he's gonna do it and then he's stop, and Then Chrio and the other is walking off, he is chasing them, but he run slowing

Ace: What happening?

Duck: (Voice) Ace! Ace! Please! You gotta wake up! Ace!

Then they disappeared

Ace: Hey!

Then he saw a Light and he has a Memory, about how he met Nova and Otto. And then he saw Mephiles the Hedgehog

Ace: What the?

Then he blast off to somewhere

Ace has appeared in front of Rick the Hedgehog

Rick: Oh, dear. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he and that coyote Almost wake you up.

Ace: So then, all the things I was- did you put that in my brain?

Rick: Nope. That wasn't "stuff." It was a dream. The falling asleep thing was definitely our bad. But we can't put things in your head. Look, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue.

Ace: Hmm... My heart was aching. That's why I keep going.

Rick: Oh... Thank you, Ace's Heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't Hearts good? Steer us wrong every time.

Ace: You knew, is it. Because you all have hearts! Ken, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Calamity, Dizzy, Little Beeper, Marina and that rat with his friends. I felt what Buster felt and... They laughed together, got crazy, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to make you feel bad.

Rick: Well... It's about time you noticed.

Then Enma the Monkey appeared

Enma: Exactly. A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce it's sense of self. But listen to this, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I know, even after we were devided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation.

Ace felt frustrated

Ace: (Frustrated) How come? How come you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!

Rick: Enma and Skeleton King formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a lot of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. And for that- they were gonna turn all the members into Skeleton King.

Ace: Make more Skeleton King? You lie to your friends to... But you- didn't you get scared of jut turning into Someone else?

Rick: Me? I'm a Half of Skeleton King.

Ace: That's Crazy...

Enma: However- through weakness of body... Weakness of will.. or weakness of trust- most of the original member wee had chosen for the Organization Animal were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected.

Ace: (Gasp)

Enma: We have learned of the hearts folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proved to be a worthy choosing assignment for the Organization Animal.

That make Ace Angry at him

Ace: You better shut up! You make People's hearts like Box's on a Shelf, but they're not! Heart are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They need to... Make me strong.

Rick: Yeah! You're stronger because of the ties you have the power and with other people. And if they Sword choose a dork like you. Hi no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... Once you side with us.

Ace: I know that sword never choose me, but didn't care. I'm glad to be a small part of something bigger- the people that did choose.

Rick Look so Shock

Ace: My Friends... They were my power!

Rick: (Gasp) Those word you have! You're crazy! Okay. See what the power get to you. Enma! He's all yours!

They are fighting and then Ace Defeated him and then he got collapse from the Darkness and then an Orange Robot Monkey has appeared

Ace: You again?

?: You just make it easy. I know you think you did it, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber. There's not returning to the world above.

Ace: What are you saying?

?: We tell you already. It was not the Sleeping Symbol that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof.

Ace: Huh?

?: Look? That sigil, the X it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Ace. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the thirty two dark vessel.

Ace: Why... Me...

?: Why was it assured you would come here today like Sora, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon? Because I followed my path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Ace, as our thirty two member. These facts cannot be changed.

Ace: What is... The meaning of this...

?: I just told you all that I knew. We are all the, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I can return to my own time, and grow into the Monkey who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I hsve lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Will, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world.

Ace: Duck... Tech... Rev...

?: You're heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness like Sora, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Night, Ace.

He has been asleep

At the Round Room

Ace is Sleeping

In his Dream

He is Floating in abyss and then Sparx's heart has appeared and it went to Ace's Heart and he transforms into Sparx in full Armor and he rest in his dream

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Find Ace

Duck and Tech are here in the Organization 18 Animals world in the castle

Duck: Now, where are we Tech?

Tech: I don't know. But why are we here? We already got seven Symbols- so we should be back in the world we came from.

Duck: Well, I guess we should find out.

They explore around the Castle and they saw Ace in a Bubble

Tech: Was that?

Duck: Ace? Ace!

They saw all of his dream

Duck: Ace! Ace! Please! You have to wake up! Ace!

Then the Anti Black Coat has appeared

Tech: Hey! You're the one who's trapped Ace from the Nightmare!

Duck: If you are... We're what Nightmares fear!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Duck: Ace. Don't chase the dream, they'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.

Then he disappeared and they saw Ace's Dream

Tech: Huh? What's happening in Ace's World?

Duck: Then why can't he open his eyes? Did he just take a nap again?

?: That's right.

Both: Mephiles!

Mephiles: Ace can never wake up. No matter how many nightmare you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the Chasm of Dream.

Tech: Huh?

Duck: Why?

Mephiles: Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness- it hold our sleep. Ace's Heart belongs to the darkness now.

Duck: My Best Friend can never give in the darkness!

Mephiles: But you feel it, didn't you? This world, the Nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality when you came?

Both: (Both)

Tech: No way. This is a...

Mephiles: Dream of a Dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Ace's dreams. And now darkness within darkness squats you.

Then the darkness is below their feets

Tech: What!

They are struggling to be free

Duck: Tech! I can't get lose!

Tech: Me too!

Then Duck is in the Darkness alone and Tech is no where to be seen, and they saw Mephiles the Hedgehog

Mephiles: At the start of your test, when you strick out from that city planet, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dive into Ace's Dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your represents- a Dream Eater to protect Ace from Nightmares like Rev and Tech who was protecting him.

Duck: Me, Tech and Rev? We're the Dream Eater?

Mephiles: Yes. But you all failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you looked that Power away in the end.

Duck: (Sigh) Except... It's not over. I can still save Ace.

Mephiles: So you understood what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friends.

Duck: Mephiles... Or Skeleton King. You used to be a Warrior. But darkness stole your heart, and the sword with it. Haven't you notice? That's half the reason I'm even on his journey. After allowing the darkness into our hearts, I am still fit to wield the sword? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So we get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back.

Mephiles: Finally, you see clearly.

Duck: You know... When O look at you... There's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the other worlds... Was because of him.

Mephiles: Hm?

Duck: My Journey begins here, and now. I'm going back to the real world, and then to Ace's Side.

Mephiles: This... Is your question?

Duck: Yep. I know the way... Consume the darkness return it to light.

Mephiles: You can do this.

So they are gonna fight

Duck: Mephiles! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!

Mephiles: Ever the fool, duckling. And forever a pawn of the darkness!

He summon his guardian and they are gonna fight, they are fighting him and they defeated him and his guardian, he's guardian is reach them and it disappeared.

Duck: Strength, to protect what matters.

Then they are in the world that never was

Duck: This place... Have we finally made it out of the dream? Ace, Rev, Tech and I have been split up since the start of our journey, because Mephiles- I mean, Because Skeleton King planned it. And that means... We're a long way off course, from the mark of warriors exam Yen Sid gave us.

Duck: Okay. Ace's is gotta be here.

And they saw Rev and Tech Unconscious

Duck: Rev! Tech!

Then they have awaken

Ducj: Are you alright?

Rev: Yeah. Why are you here?

Duck: To find Ace, what happened?

Rev: That Hedgehog just knocked me out after me and Ace arrived in this world.

Tech: And for me. Mephiles got me and you separated.

Duck: Then where's Ace?

Rev: Don't know. But we have to find him.

Duck: Alright, let's go.

They made to the Castle and it's a Dead end

Rev: A Dead end?

Duck: Great. I know we're back in the real world, but we still have our Dream Eater powers. Which means... He still didn't wake up. Where are you, Ace?

They heard a Noise of a Dream Eater and they saw it at the Castle

Tech: There! Is that where Ace is?

Rev: But how can we get there?

Then a Dream Eater appeared

Duck: Of course. We get it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Save Ace

They are at the Round room and they saw Ace sleeping

All: Ace!

They are gonna get him, but an Orange Robot Monkey just stopped them

?: Leave my new vessel.

Tech: "Vessel"?

?: Of course. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... Resistance to darkness, Duck. So we did what the Sword die, and moved down the list. Buster... Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became two aware of himself and return to Ace. Organization 18 Animal's true goal, is to divers Skeleton King's heart among thirty two vessels. Thanks to you and Ace, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Ace, the thirty two vessel, is within our grasp.

Duck: Thirty two... Skeleton King

Then all the Members has appeared

Tech: What happening?

?: The Real Organization 18 Animals and new members.

Duck: The Organization Animal?

Mandarin: I am Mandarin from the past. My master gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of himself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today.

Duck: From the past?

Mandarin: There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you have to leave your bodies behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination, Duck. Upon arrival, you can only make forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen.

Rev: What have you done now?

Mandarin: My future master would arrived soon.

They saw a Darkness from that Sit

Mandarin: Then, time of all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that.

Then a Light appeared and it was Bugs

Bugs: Stopza!

It stop time and Duck, Tech and Rev saw Bugs Bunny

Bugs: I should have take direction in Albuquerque.

All: Bugs!

Bugs: Look, there's no time. Get my Grandson, so we can leave! We can't stop them much long.

Duck: Alright.

Then Mandarin appears and he blast Bugs

All: Bugs!

Mandarin: I told you to leave my Vessel!

Tech: How come you can move?

He summon his sword

Bugs: (Gasp) Oh boy. Are you...

Mandarin: Be gone.

They have been teleported in this realm of time and they are fighting him and they defeated him and they are back in the Round Room

Bugs: You okay?

Tech: Yeah, we are.

Then the Spell is gone and then Bug saw Skeleton King

Bugs: Skeleton King! We were right about you!

They saw him at the Higher Sit

Skeleton King: All of this was decided. My twelves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight.

Bugs: Why are you doing this for?

Skeleton King In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the Blade of Power, Digi-blade and X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Warrior War, Digimon War, Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the Blade of Power into Fifty pieces- eighteen of light, and thirty two of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Blade of Power, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now.

Bugs Look so angry

Bugs: What you did back there -you have been mistaken-changed the destinies of five of my friends!

Skeleton King: Hm, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken monkey who failed to be the blade... the misguided Warrior who sacrificed themselves for a friend and the feckless youth who became my new vessel.

Rev: Bugs, you knew about this all along?

Tech: But why?

Bugs: I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Black Doom started gathering the seven princesses of heart.

Skeleton King: Of course, They were all my doing. I used the evil lord to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirty two of my Vessel to fill with pure darkness.

Duck: But you have failed. Ace stopped you in your tracks on both counts.

Skeleton King: Of course., he did. That Dull, an ordinary bunny- a warrior wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the eighteen Guardian of Light and Thirty Two of Darkness (Laugh)

Mickey: Eighteen guardians of light? Well, for warriors wielders, there's me and Duck, Tech, Rev and Ace. And my 5 missing friends, that's 10. Then the eighteen would be...

He look at Throne

Bugs: That means...the thirty Two seekers of darkness...

Skeleton King: Yes, little bunny. Perceptive. But Ace and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you five guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your eighteen of lights just like my thirty two darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-

Skeleton King & Bugs: The Blade of Power!

Skeleton King has Summon his sword

Skeleton King: But first, the thirty Two darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!

He waves his hand and then Ace's sit has rise up

Bugs: No!

All: Ace!

They are gonna save him but Enma slams Bugs against one as Tech, Rev and Duck is knocked to the ground by Mephiles. Ace's throne reaches Skeleton King's height and he laughs quietly. He holds up his sword, waving his hand over it. It pulses with red energy and he raises it high. With a swift motion, he points it at Ace. Duck, Tech, Rev and Bugs watch helplessly as a glowing heart speeds toward Ace from the end of Skeleton King's Sword. It nearly reaches Ace before there is an explosion

Bugs: He did it!

Enma: You!

In a flurry of flames, Kenny stands on the throne, holding a lifeless Ace in one hand and his weapon in the other

Rick: Ken!

Kenny: Ken? Please. The name's Kenny. Got it memorized?

Rick: You don't have to be here!

Kenny: Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?

He look at Skeleton King

Kenny: You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!

Rick: What now, you Skeleton Head? Our time is up!

And then the Black Coated Person is attacking Kenny and it was

Kenny: Phillip.

He stared at him. Bugs use his sword to slash Enma, then Duck and his friends use their Sword to slash Mephiles and they disappeared, and they were above Them

Duck: What are you doing here, Ken?

Kenny: Haven't you heard? My name is... (Sigh) Fine, you can use my nickname. So let's get out of here!

Bugs: Alright!

Then Mephiles has Summon his Guardian and then it grab Duck, Tech, Rev and Bugs and then a Shooting star has hit the Guardian and it disappeared, it was Daffy, Wile and Yes who saved them

Daffy: Let's make sure we don't do that.

Wile: Alright.

Taz: (Gibberish)

Bugs: Daffy, Taz, Wile! You rescued us!

Then Skeleton King and the Organization Animal member are fading.

Skeleton King: We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the eighteen and the thirty two is nigh.

Skeleton King: Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!

They are gone now

Hours Later

 **Mysterious Tower**

They are back at Yen Sid's Tower

Yen Sid: Eighteen lights, Thirty two darknesses... Skeleton King has been busy.

They all look at Ace worried that he'll never wake up

Bugs: Oh, grandson. Don't say you're hearts sleeping, too.

Yen Sid: No, Bugs. This affiliation is not the same.

Duck: Can we do something for him?

Yen Sid: In your Mark of Warriors exam, you were to found seven sleeping symbols. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison slumber, and also acquired the power to free a heart from its sleep. Duck, you find those Symbol within Ace's Heart. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to ask and Ace's Heart.

Bugs: You want him to dive back into Ace's heart? But, Yen Sid. My Grandson's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Duck's not careful, he will get trapped down there with him. No way... I'll go to save my Grandson.

Yen Sid: And perhaps you may even succeed, Bugs. But there is no denying Duck stands the better chance, having dived into Ace's heart as long as he has.

They look so worried for Ace

Duck: Bugs... I really owe you. But I have to go inside Ace's Heart.

Bugs: But, Duck...

He look at Ace smiling

Duck: Just look at him. Sleeps like nothing happened- like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The six of us would agree to see other worlds from our ship, and now this bunny would go take a nap to doze off. You see, it's my job to keep him on his feet. Beside, what kind of Animal Warrior would sleep though the test? I'm doing it for me, too. Ace saved me once. And... I hear him call my name. He wants my help.

Bugs: Okay. There Something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you have to do is follow that connection!

Daffy: That's right. And we're all connected to Ace.

Work: Of course.

Tech: Well, he is a great leader to us.

Rev: And I owe him for that mission we had.

Kenny: And if the Darkness have you, I promise I'll let you out. Because it's my job.

Duck: Everyone, thank you. Ace and I will be back soon.

Duck went into Ace's Dream World, and he's in a Dark Abyss

Duck: Whoa, this abyss... I think I am in Ace's Dream.

Then he saw Nightmare Sparx in Full Armor and he's gonna fight him

Duck: What the!?

He is fighting him and he defeated him, then his Helmet has been crack and then he transforms back into Ace and he's Unconscious

Duck: Ace!

He's gonna save him, but he cannot pull him out and then he's Gone, he look at Ace's Sword

Duck: I'll find you where you are, Ace.

He aim Ace's Sword to the Symbol of the Loonatic and he's in Acmetropolis

Duck: I'm back home?

Then he saw Buster

Duck: Buster?

Buster: What is that you're so afraid of?

Duck: Losing something that important

He disappeared and he saw Sparx

Duck: What the? Who are you?

Sparx: What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?

Duck: Well... My close friends.

He disappeared

Duck: What's going on here?

He saw someone at the Park looking at the Sun

Duck: Ace?

He ran off to see him and it wasn't Ace, it was Roderick the Rat

Duck: Who are you?

Roderick: Duck, make a Wish?

Duck: Another Question? Well... I wish... To recover something important that I lost.

He has been teleported in the City and he saw a Letter at the Park

Duck: What's this?

?: Hmm... You were not the visitor I expected.

He saw Mephiles the Wise Monkey

Duck: ZoN. Oh, wait... Mephiles the Wise. What are you doing here?

Mephiles: Perhaps I wanted to Aston for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... That I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself with my fitness and our research, and his them within Ace.

Duck: That one was... Data?

Mephiles: Yes. A clue, I think, to finding yourselves or your list friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Ace was the only one able to return to his Form without destroying his Fragment Memory. That is a statement to the love in his heart of other people, and the bond that tie them together. Maybe, he has the power to bring back the heart and existence of those connection to him- to recreate people we thought were lost to us Forever. Our mode precious treasures- even an empty puppet- the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind- there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take super animal power to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny. And perfect. Ace has a heart like that- uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, he may have the power to mend it. He has touch many hearts, he has accepted them, and he has saved them. And some of those Hearts have never left him- whether they fell into fairness or were trapped there- whether they sleep in the darkness of Ace's Heart, or were welcomed into its warmth- they can be saved. All Ace needs to do is be himself and follow wherever it is that his heart taken him like Sora, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. It is the best and the only way. The rest is inside it.

Duck look at the Letter

Duck: Okay, thanks.

Mephiles: Of course. And... Why are you here?

Duck: Oh, well... You see... I just want to wake Ace up.

Mephiles: Don't ever think he went off to sleep again.

Duck: Yep. What'll I do with him?

Mephiles: What, indeed.

They laugh

Mephiles: Never be afraid. Ace is okay.

Duck: Huh?

Mephiles: He wasn't here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Ace, you saved him.

Duck: Wait... You mean... The Ace wrapped in that Black phantom?

Mephiles: Then, you can ended and you were questioned by three young animals. That was the final key to awaken him. Ace has awaken. You can go home now.

Duck: You sure. Thanks.

He use his sword to the Symbol and he went back to the Real World

Mephiles: Young Duckling! I do not believe you ever tell me you're name.

Duck: Oh... It's Danger Duck.

He went back to the Real World

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Ending (KH:DDD Loonatic Stories)

Duck has awaken

Bugs: Duck!

Tech: You're awake.

Duck: Ace!

They saw Ace and his Friends celebrating

Ace: Daffy, would you stop it! You're eating them all.

Daffy: Don't be worried, just drink your tea.

Wile: Wow, it's sure it's delicious.

Duck: Ahem!

Ace removed his Funny Hat and Glasses

Ace: Duck!

He hugged him

Ace: Your alright!

Duck: Umm, haven't we got this Backwards? And why are having a tea party?

Ace: You're alive, Duck!

Duck: You know what, forget it. You okay? Are you alright?

Ace: Yeah. I never been so better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could heard your voice the whole time for this. Thank you, Duck. Thank you, you Guys.

They are cheering to them

Ace: Oh! Did we pass the test now?

Yen Sid: You performed truly Admirably, all of you.

They line up for the Exam

Yen Sid: More than anything. I am grateful to have you all back from Skeleton King's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Kenny the rabbit, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great flash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Animal Warrior, one with a new kind of power. Ace, Tech, Rev and Duck, you all deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to get the final symbol and save a friend. Duck, I name you our new true Animal Warrior.

Duck: (Gasp)

Ace: You did it, Duck! I know you can do it! You pass the flying colours! Great job!

Duck: I am... Now... An Animal Warrior?

Rev: Boy. Ace, you're kinds acting like it's your that passed.

Tech: I told you, Ace. You still needed some practice.

Ace: I can still hear you.

Duck: This... Is the... Happiest day of my life.

Bugs: Congratulations, Duck!

Duck: Thank you, Bugs. I owe it to my friends.

Kenny: Well, I'll catch up with you in no time.

Ace: Huh? You want to become an Animal Warrior?

Kenny: Of course. You know I came here to learn how to wield one.

All: You!?

Kenny: Look, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know I was gonna come clean up, Sword in hand! But I don't know how I can do this. Must be something come with my wrist or something.

Then he summon his sword

Kenny: Oh boy.

All: Whoa!

Minutes later

Wile: You're leaving now?

Ace: Yeah, I did doze off... I have some stuff to take care of.

Daffy: Are you gonna be alright?

Ace: I will.

Bugs: Be careful, Grandson.

Duck: Be careful this time.

Ace: I will, see ya.

He got teleported in a Dream World of Traverse Town and he's at the 3rd District

Ace: Great. I was hopping this world is there- hmm... But where are they?

He looking around and nobody's here

Ace: (Sigh)

Then he heard a Sound and he saw a Dream Eater

Ace: There you are!

He hugged it and then another Dream Eater is here

Ace: Hey there.

Then another and all Dream Eater are here

Ace: Thanks, you're the Coolest!

Meanwhile

In the New Shuggazooms City

Sparx is sleeping and he smile, because of Ace's happiness

 _ **The Darkness awaken**_

In Acmetropolis, Mandarin is starting at the City

Mandarin: This World is just too much.

 _ **The Light in the Darkness**_

At the Dark Margin

Nova, Otto and Gibson are staring at the Sea with a Smile

 _ **Leads to the last key**_

At the Yen Sid's Tower

Daffy and his Friends are waiting

Wile: Boy, Ace's is so late. I hope he's okay? And even though, Kenny just hurried back to Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's send Duck, Tech and Rev away, too, on some mystery errands. Do you think we'll do something important?

Then Someone is coming

Wile: Duck, Rev, Tech! You're here! And who's that?

They look shock

Meanwhile

Yen Sid: The Keyblade Wars, Digimon Wars and Warriors War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness, and the X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the Broken Blade of Power was then divided into Seven, to protect the number of Prue hearts in the world.

Bugs: Seven pure lights. They're... The princesses of heart. Like the Digidestined of Heart and the Other Princesses of Heart.

Yen Sid: Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our eighteen lights to avert another Warrior War, Skeleton King will still target the Seven princesses in order to forge the Blade of Power like the X-blade and the Digi-blade.

Bugs: So, there's gonna be a clash between eighteen Lights and Thirty two darknesses.. and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Warrior War?

Yen Sid: To protect the Seven pure hearts, we will need eighteen lights strong enough to stand against the thirty two darknesses.

Bugs: So we're missing eight Guardian of Light.

Then Duck, Tech and Rev has arrived

Bugs: Guys, you're here.

Duck: Yep.

Tech: Master Yen Sid. We brought some eight "Guests" you asked for but... You never say why?

Then eight Guests has appeared

Bugs: Wow! It's you!

Yen Sid: I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Sword. I'm glad to the here.

It was Lexi, Slam, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Tweetum, Zadavia and Optimatus

 _ **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Loonatic Stories)**_


End file.
